Simple moments
by Avatar Conner
Summary: A collection of Korra and Naruto moments as they turn from friends into something much more than friends. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Korra was doing one of her favorite pastimes, training. This time though she wasn't training with a master, but a friend, "That the best you can do Uzamaki?" Korra called over to her blond partner, "Nah, just getting your confidence up!" replied Naruto. The two had only met months prior but got along with each other like they had known each other for years.

Korra shot some fireballs at Naruto witch he dodged with ease, and retaliated with charging at her full speed, korra then used airbending to propel herself into the air and away from Naruto, he may not be able to bend but at close range, it made even the avatar a bit nervous.

They continued for several minutes until someone little and talkative came in to the scene. "KOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" called the young airbender. Both Naruto and Korra, turned to see Ikki entering the pavilion with a big smile on her face, "What ya guys doing?" She asked in her excited tone, "Hey Ikki, me and Naruto are just getting some training in." Korra replied, Ikki however, looked unconvinced, she eyed the two carefully but not unnoticed by either one of them.

Finally Naruto asked, "Okay Ikki what are you doing?" Ikki replied, "Are you guys sure this isn't a date?" Both teens where shocked to say the least, after a long pause Korra spoke, "Ikki, why do you think this is a date?" Ikki replied, "Jinora was telling me when two people like each other they go on dates and have fun and you two looked like you where having fun so this is a date, right?"

Korra was about to reply, stopped and thought that she did have a point. Her and Naruto have been spending a lot of time together, just the two of them. And it wasn't always training, they went for walks together, gone out to eat, and training.

"Ikki listen, just because two people spend time together doesn't mean that they're together." Naruto explained, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ikki said in realization, "Sorry guys, anyway I better get going, meditation is in an hour, bye!" She called off as she made her way back to the main complex. Naruto shook his head in amusement and turned to Korra to ask her if she could believe that, but stopped when he saw Korra blushing and starring into space. "Uh, Korra, you okay?" Naruto asked, Korra snapped out of her trance but the blush was still all over her face, "Right! Sorry about that Naruto, just uuuuhhhhh...in deep thought?" It came out more like a question but Naruto shrugged it off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few minutes later both agreed that they did enough for today and decided to call it quits. As Naruto was about to head to the boy's dormitory Korra stopped him, "Hey Naruto,"

"Yea?"

"I was thinking,"

"Uh huh,"

"Maybe you and me could, you know, go out tonight?"

"Like a... date?"

"Y-yea."

Korra was vary nervous about asking Naruto out but figured it was worth a shot."Sure, why not?" Naruto answered. Korra smiled and immediately felt relief, "Okay, what about Flameo's it's got ramen." She said in a teasing tone, she knew the blond had a weak spot for ramen. "Okay, okay no need to bribe me." Naruto chuckled.

Naruto then went off to his room until their date. Meanwhile Korra had a big smile plastered over her face. He said yes! Unbeknown to her two sisters where on the roof observing the whole thing. "Told you they had something!" Jinora said, "Ya! Maybe when they get married we can be flower girls!" They both cheered at the thought.

AN: you can never trust little girls, can you? Anyway this may be a lot of one shots about the couple, or it may be a whole story all together, or both. I guess we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2

Naruto was nervous. He had fought shinobi more powerful than him, faced Pain all alone, survived Sakura's wrath time and time again, and even ended a war, but he was nervous about going on a date with a girl, Korra of all people too. So yea nervous was expected.

Korra was not too far off from where Naruto was at, she had never even been on a date (the hanging out with Bolin was just that, hanging out with a friend) in her entire life. But glancing over to Naruto and seeing the same expression on his face brought some peace of mind.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food, Korra for some reason was eyeing the whole restaurant with caution, "Uhhh, Korra is something wrong?" asked Naruto, Korra turned to face him, "Yea, it's just, last time I was here me and Bolin where hanging out and Tahno was here too." Korra explained. Korra told Naruto about the guy a while ago and went on to explain how hard it was not to sock him in the face.

Naruto came to nickname the guy, Ms. Waterlily, on account if his pale skin and pretty boy status.

"So what you do to him instead of knocking his lights out?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his lips, he also knew that Korra had a really big temper, he found this out the hard way when he once referred to her as "princess". "I whistled." Korra said rather proudly, "Why?" Naruto asked in a confused voice, "Because Naga came in and roared right in his face." She replied with a smile on her face. Naruto burst out laughing and Korra couldn't help but giggle alongside him.

Soon after their food came and both of them dug in, each telling each others stories or just having small talk, as they where doing so they became less nervous about the date.

Xxxxxxxxx(this is really hard)xxxxxxxxxxX

The pair where now on the ferry back to air temple island when Naruto spoke up, "I gotta say this was nice for my first date." Korra looked at him with a shocked expression, "Wait, this is yours too? I would think this would be like your 5th or 6th." Naruto looked down, "Yea, not a lot of people would like to go out with a, well you know."

Korra knew exactly what he was talking about, he was hesitant at first but eventually he did tell everyone about the nine tales, he was shocked that everyone didn't treat him any differently because of it, in fact Bolin found it kind of cool that Naruto has something that big inside of him all the time, he once even got Pabu to keep pawing at Naruto's stomach, almost asking the fox to come out and play.

Tenzin told Naruto that it doesn't matter what he has inside him, but how he decides to use it. "Hey, just because you got a big fur ball inside you doesn't mean you a bad guy, it makes you more unique." Korra finished with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks, that means a lot, especially coming from you." Naruto replied with a blush from the last part. Korra also blushed at the comment with a small smile on her lips.

After the boat had docked, they made their way to the pavilion from earlier. "Sooooo... do you think you would like to do this again?" Korra asked with a bit of nervousness, "Are you kidding, of course!" Naruto exclaimed, a smile evident on his face. "Great!" Korra said with a matching smile. As Naruto began to walk away, Korra grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Before Naruto could say anything she began to walk to the girls dormitory with a smirk on her face, along with a blush.

Wow, I really like her now. Naruto thought to himself with a goofy grin.

AN: Hope you all liked it! I had to sneak this during school so you better be grateful! Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll get another one up ASAP! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 notice

Chapter 3: Explanations

Okay this isn't a story chapter. Like the title says this chapter will inform you on what is different from both the legend of Korra and Naruto story lines. Warning: there may be spoilers.

Right now in the Naruto mega series, Naruto is facing off against mandra, Tobi and the ten tales during the war. Meanwhile in Korra's universe she is struggling with her avatar training and so the sprits decide to send a hero to help her. After (what I am assuming) Naruto saves the day and gets Sauke back (still can't spell his name) the sprits choses him and they basically pluck him out of his universe and into Korra's. After deciding to help Korra he joins team avatar and lives with Tenzin and his family. Now for the sake of argument Naruto's strength is not exactly what it is now, he trains hard to get his strength back up while korra and the others try to help. In the end Korra still loess her bending but Aang still restores it, but also tells Korra why Naruto is there. She tells him this, instead of being angry he accepts that this is where he needs to be and will continue to stay there.

Now some different stuff:

Korra did not have a crush on Mako ( sorry makorra fans)

Naruto went with Korra to face Amon.

Neji didn't die.

And that's about it, but thank you guys I'll get the next chapter done ASAP!


	4. Chapter 3 The morning after

Chapter 3: the day after

Korra was awake, it was early, and she wanted to stay in bed, and nothing was going to stop her. That was until the oldest airbending child was at her door knocking, "Korra! Are you awake?" Jinora asked from the other side of the door. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" moaned Korra, "Oh! Good you are." she said as she entered the room.

Korra wanted to yell at her to get out but couldn't find the energy to do it. "Sooooooooooooooooo?" She questioned, "So what?" Korra reptiled, "How was your date?" She finally asked. Korra shot straight up out of bed, mouth agape, and wide eyed, "How?!" She nearly screamed, "Ikki." Was her simple reply. Of course, how else should she know. That's when it dawned on her who else did she tell? "Jinora, did you happen to say...anything to anyone else?" Korra asked with a feared expression. "Korra! I'm not a gossip! Besides your like a sister, I could never do that." she replied with a grin on her face. Korra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, " I can't say the same for Ikki or Meelo though." She finished, Korra's head snapped back up. But before she could say anything, the preteen was out the door. Oh sprits! I wonder if Naruto knows that they know too.

-In a French guys voice, later-

Naruto was sitting in the dining room, " Those little sneaks! How do they know? Doesn't matter, at least they told Korra they know, I really didn't want to drop that bombshell, still, I am impressed that i I didn't detect them at all, I'm impressed." He thought to himself.

Just then Korra walked in and was surprised to see him there. "They tell you the good news?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Yea, it's now legal to find little sneaks and hold them against their will for about a day." He said with his own amount of sarcasm. She took the seat next to him and began, "How do you think Tenzin and Pemma will react?" Korra thought it over for a minute, " Well Pemma is okay in my book, she knows about this sort of stuff. Tenzin on the other hand." She stopped sense she couldn't find out what to say. "Well I guess. What they say is true. Opposites do attract." Naruto deadpanned, korra nodded in response. As if on Que. said parents stepped in.

The teens froze in their respective seats. Tenzin sat down and Pemma wheat into the kitchen. Naruto and Korra looked at each other. Before either one could say anything Tenzin spoke, "We know by the way." The teens looked ready to head for the nearest exit but then the master spoke again and said, "And just because we heard it from the kids does not mean we are mad." The new couple looked at each other and said at the same time, "Really?"

Pemma walked in with breakfast and answered, "Yes, of course, you can be with whoever you want. But we ask you to tone it down around the kids, we don't want to answer any questions until Jinora is at least you too's age." She said with both joking and a bit of seriousness in her voice. Korra and her boyfriend where both relived. Suddenly Naruto leaned in and kissed Korra on the check, making her blush, "Payback." Naruto said with a smirk. Tenzin snickered to himself, "What's so funny grams?" Naruto asked Tenzin, "Well I said we aren't mad at the idea, I can't speak for Korra's parents." He replied with a smile on his face. And just like that they where both scared witless. Again.

AN: Whooooooo! 3 chapters in one day, if you like this check out my other story, what makes a man a man. So yea comment and all that. Thank you all for reading this.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Master and student

The day had started out normal enough, and being the boyfriend to the avatar that is saying something. It all started when Korra got back from her first council meeting. She was about half asleep and trying to stay awake, when she saw something truly odd. Her boyfriend was on top of a plank, witch it itself was sitting atop a needle in the ground.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the plank, there was nothing else, just the wind in the air, the birds and whatnot making their noises all was peaceful as-"HOLY CRAP!" And just like that he lost his balance and fell and hit the ground...hard.

As he was getting up he felt a arm and hand help him. "Sorry Naruto I really didn't expect too see that." Korra replied honestly, "Ah! It's okay I didn't think hanyone would be back or a while." Replied Naruto. As Korra looked him over she saw he had a few bruises and cuts on his face from the fall, she went over to a nearby fountain, "Here this will help." Korra said as she used water bending to heal him.

After she was done she kissed each mark as to make it better, and just to kiss Naruto was a bonus. After she was finished Naruto explained that that was part of his sage training. "Can you teach me?" Korra asked, "What?" Questioned Naruto, "To climb like you can." She stated. Naruto thought it over for a minute, in a sense he could teach her it but it took him years to master chakra flow, "Well I can't teach you that," Korra brought out her best pout, Naruto crumbled after a few seconds," but I guess I could teach you to walk on water." Naruto said in defeat, which earned him a good kiss on the lips from Korra.

After showing her the basics of it he went out a few feet in the water, "Okay! Now try to get out here! " he yelled, "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Course I'm sure, and you are to refer to me as master until you get out here."

"Yea, that's gonna happen!" Korra yelled back at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been only 15 minutes and Korra was starting to get exhausted again. She resolved to try one more time. "Are you sure about this Korra." Naruto questioned, "Yes MASTER, I am." Korra responded, Naruto visibly gulped, he was in the doghouse when she got over there. Korra got in a good position, readied herself, and sprinted out, she was closing in on him, and when she was a few feet away, she collapsed! "KORRA!" Naruto screamed as he ran to where she fell he felt a tug on his ankle, before he could react he was blasted to shore.

When he awoke he was aware of two things, he was soaked, and Korra was literally on top of him looking down with a worried expression, " Oh thank the spirits!" She said, "I thought I may have hurt you!" Naruto replied, "No worry, nothing broken, I think." Korra helped him up and led him to a nearby bench, "I thought you would hit the beach, not the training pavilion." Naruto replied, " Glad to know you weren't trying to hurt me too bad then." Naruto said with some dry humor. Korra noticed that Naruto was shivering, she decided to fix that, she wrapped her arms around his chest and used fire bending to warm him up. "Mmmmmmmmmm, that's nice." Naruto said, "Glad to hear that master." She said with playfulness in her voice, "Don't call me that, bad things gown when you say that." Naruto wined.

Korra laughed at this and put her head on his shoulder, That should teach him, besides if anyone's the master here, it's me. Thought Korra as Naruto scooted a little closer to her, and then started to make out with her, Okay maybe he is the master.

AN: okay 4 done and soooo many to go, I'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6 Power's out

Chapter 5: Power's out

It was currently raining and Korra had just got back from pro bending practice. Unfortunately by the time she had gotten back to the island it was pouring.

Korra rushed into the house trying to get out of the cold rain, when she got inside, she simply water bent the water right off her and tossed it outside. "Korra! Is that you?" Pema called from the living room,"Yea, I just got back." Korra said as she walked into the room. She saw that all the kids, including Rohan, was there, but Naruto was nowhere to be found, and lastly all the lights where out.

"Pema, do you know where Naruto is?" Korra asked the mother, she replied, "He went to see if he could get the power back on. That was about ten minutes ago." She replied. Wait, Naruto is out there? In the rain? Working on the power?! She thought to herself, she groaned at his stupidity, rain and electricity do not mix. "I better go get him then." Korra stated, but before she could do so she heard the front door open and close, "Sorry Pema but I don't think I'll do any good out there," The blond haired ninja stated as he entered the room.

Korra turned to see him smiling sheepishly, and him being drenched in rain water. Korra walked up to him and repeated what she did, when was dry she simply opened a window and tossed it outside, "Thanks," "No problem." She replied, "Now, what do we do until the power comes back on?" She asked the group, Ikki was the first to speak up, "Ohohohohohoh! Why don't we tell stories!" Jinora seemed to agree with her, Meelo looked interested, Pema didn't seem to mind and Rohan, well he was asleep.

So Jinora told the story of the prince and princess of two kingdoms ( I.e. the one she told Korra in the show), meanwhile Korra whispered to Naruto, "I forgot to ask, where's Tenzin at?" Wondering why everyone but him was sitting in the family room, "Went off to a meeting, if you ask me he's lucky." Naruto whispered back, "Because he has power where he's at?" Korra guessed, "Well that and the fact he doesn't have to listen to this story." Naruto explains, which earned a giggle from Korra.

Minutes passed and Naruto found himself dozing off, so much so he was in a reclining position on the couch, suddenly he felt two arms warped around him, he looked over and saw it was none other than Korra. She looked up at him and said with a smile, "Might as well get comfortable." Naruto's lips formed a tired smile, "I don't mind." soon Naruto and Korra where both close to sleep until, "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Both eyes snapped open to see all eyes on them, even Rohan seemed interested, he even had a toothless smile accompanying his face.

"You two do remember what me and Tenzin said, right?" Pema asked the pair. The two analogized and pulled away from each other reluctantly. A few minutes of being teased by the kids, the lights came on, "Yaaaaaaaa!" Cheered the kids. Just as Naruto was about to leave, he was pulled back down to the couch. "Eh?" Naruto spoke out in surprise, he looked over to see that Korra had pulled him back to where they where a few moments ago. "Who said we had to leave?" Korra teasingly asked, " Naruto replied, "I guess your right." With a smirk on his face. They returned to their original position. Who said you needed electricity for fun.

**AN: I thought this one last night when my power went out last night. So anyway I already am working on the next chapter and I have one planned after that. Any-who rate, comment or whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 sharp

Chapter 7: Sharp

At the pro bending gym Mako, Bolin, Naruto, and korra where all training, since there was no training grounds in republic city Naruto thought that this place was good enough as a substitute. Mako was shooting fire-bolts at a target, Bolin was pushing his limits with two boulders, Korra was practicing her water whips, and Naruto was throwing Kunai and shuriken stars at multiple dummies.

After finishing her exercises, she took a break and began to watch the others train. Bolin looked a little bit stressed but was managing, Mako was pacing himself and was using his cool under fire style. Meanwhile Naruto threw three knives that hit ther mark, even going through one of them!

After they where all done Bolin walked up to Naruto, "Wow, you really know how to use those things." Bolin replied with a bit of nervousness on his voice, "Yea everyone in my class trained with these since we where 9." Naruto responded, this shocked everyone in the room, "Wait. You mean they train you guys to kill at like nine yard old!?" Mako exclaimed, Korra was actually fairly shocked herself, Naruto was one of the nicest guys she knows.

"Yea, and these things are pretty sharp." Naruto explained, "Yea I can imagine." said Bolin, "Well, I'm talking from the reviving end." Naruto said looking down. The there's jaws dropped, on the receiving end? "You mean bad guy ninjas used these on you guys?" Bolin asked, Mako gave him a look, " Bo, else would?" He asked his brother, "Well, me being me, some villagers..." Naruto trailed off. Korra's eyes widened in realization, he had been attacked when he was a kid.

Korra went over and wrapped her arms around Naruto's abdomen, just wanting to keep his mind off the memories. "I'm do sorry." She whispered into his ear, "It's okay, besides it's not like they can get to me now!" He replied with a cheeky grin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked out the entrance of the arena hand in hand with Korra. The walked in silence for a while until Korra spoke up, "Have you had to kill before?" She asked him seriously, Naruto looked at her , Where the hell did that come from? "Yea, but I only did it when it was absolutely required. And I had no other choice." Naruto replied with a serious tone of voice, Korra smiled and nodded, "I knew it! You are too much of a nice guy anyway." She replied with a smirk. Naruto beamed her his own smile. "Yea. I know." He said with a cocky grin.

**AN: This is a little dark I'll admit but I believe that it would happen to him. And I decided I had to include the bending brothers this chapter, if not now then I would have done it latter, I shall put Asami in a later chapter along with some other characters. Anyway comment, review and fallow! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura

Chapter 8: Sakura

It was nice outside and Korra was enjoying it, she had just got out of her council meeting, it was about her third or fourth one this month, and she was exhausted. Bunch of people sitting around discussing what new restaurants need to be opened or closed, I miss fighting Amon. Tenzin was right beside her and had a look of boredom on his features as well. Make that we miss fighting Amon.

As they exited the building Korra was greeted by none other than Naruto outside. Korra walked up to him, "Come to pick us up from work?" She jokingly asked, "Nah, just out for a walk and I decided to drop in on you too. How was it?" Naruto questioned, "Unfortunately there where nothing of any importance, just some building permits." Tenzin told the blond, "Luckily we are done for today." Finished the airbending master. Korra waved off Tenzin and joined Naruto on his walk.

Soon Central Park (I think that's what it is) came into view. Korra was telling Naruto about the time when she caught a fish in the lake with intent to eat it. They decided to just relax for a while and lied down in the grass. Naruto was on the grass smile on his face with his girlfriend by his side with her own. "Man, it is pretty nice out today." Naruto stated, "Yea, remember how cold it was in winter? I thought it would never get warm." Korra replied. After a few moments, Korra moved so that her head was oh his chest, "Comfortable?" Naruto asked, "Mmmmm, vary." The girl replied.

Naruto saw that the tree they where under had light pink flowers all over it, it looked like one of the ones from the village. Whenever the topic came up it made Naruto feel sad, he liked it the new world but he wished he could at least see all his friends once more. "What up?" Korra asked, "Nothing,"

"Bull. You have that look in your face,"

"What look?"

"The one you have now."

"I don't have a look."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." Korra finished with a smirk. "So what's up?" She asked, Naruto thought fast and said, "Okay, I'm trying to find out what that tree is called." It wasn't a lie, he really was trying to remember what the name for it was. "Seriously." Korra asked, holding back a giggle, "You wanted to know." Naruto replied sitting up, Korra looked up, smiled and said, "That's a sakura tree." She replied with a knowing look. Naruto looked shocked for a moment then sad, which Korra took notice of, "Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?" She asked out of concern, he had the same look on his face when they went to the gym a week a ago. "That depends, are you gonna stop telling me I have a look." He joked, "Nope." She replied, popping the p, "Alright, but only because you would big me about it as long as I lived." He said with a joking expression.

He then went on to tell her about Sakura Haruno and the relationship they had, Korra said nothing and listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt. When he finished she asked, "She sounds nice, why didn't you guys ever, you know.." Korra drifted off, "Well, it's a little bit complicated," he wanted to keep the fact that she lied about actually loving him and instead told her about Saskue. When he finshed he looked at Korra who had a look of anger on her face. After a few moments Naruto started to worry, "Korra are you alrig-" she interrupted, "YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE OF SOME CRUSH ON SONE EMO PRETTY BOY!" She shouted, "Yes." He said in a frightened voice, gearing she would go into the avatar state. She eventually calmed down and started mumbling something about billboards, Naruto nervously asked, "Are you mad at me?" Korra looked at him softly, "Not one bit, if anything I want to tear that bitch's head off." Korra replied with houmor, "She's not that bad." Naruto defended. "She hit you through buildings." Korra stated simply, Naruto simply held her close and kissed her. After a few moments he pulled away and said, "Yea, but I have you now." With a big smile.

**AN: I understand narusaku fans may not be vary pleased with this story. Antway I have another idea in the works. And next week is the last day of school for me, so I will have a lot more stories for you guys during summer! Remember to comment, review, and fallow. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 The beach

Chapter 9: the beach

It was an sunny day outside of air temple island, all of team avatar was inside, trying to get out of the heat. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bolin groaned, "It's too hot!" He said, "I'm with you Bo." Mako replied in response, Asami nodded in agreement, "Korra, your the avatar, can't you make it rain or something?" Asami asked her friend. "I'll get right on that after I learn how to make a person fly!" Korra responded. Naruto suddenly had a realization, "We're on a Island." Bolin gave him a look, "Yea, so?" Korra then got what he was saying, "It means we have a beach!" She exclaimed. Then everyone understood and rushed off to get their swim ware.

Naruto emerged from his room wearing swim trucks that where orange with black flames on the end, Bolin with a totally green one piece suit, and Mako joining his brother, "Dude, what's that?" Bolin questioned pointed to his stomach, looking down Naruto saw that he meant, Naruto's seal, it sometimes appeared out of the blue, and other times when under stress or anger but it usually disappeared within a few moments. After explaining what it was (having to go through it other metaphors for poor Bolin's sake) soon enough it disappeared.

Meanwhile Asami and Korra where in the girls changing room, "Is it true?" Asami questioned, "Is what true? That they're thinking about opening another bank?" Korra said with a deadpanned expression referring to all the council meetings she had to attend, "No, I mean that you and Naruto are together!" Asami asked.

It suddenly occurred to her that neither her or Naruto had told anyone about their relationship, "Yes." She simply replied, Asami beamed at her friend, "Yes! I knew it! Mako owes me ten yuans!" Asami declared, "Wait, you and your boyfriend bet on me and Naruto getting together?" She asked her friend eying her questionably, "Well... yea kind of, but he thought you had a crush on Tahno!" She said trying to get her off her back. Korra rolled her eyes, "Sure he did." Asami gave her a look. Minutes later they both emerged from the room both wearing two part swimsuits.

The men where already on the beach, Naruto in the water with Mako, and Bolin practicing sand bending. When Korra and Asami joined them Asami went to suntan and Korra decided to have some fun with Naruto. While Mako was paying extra attention to his girlfriend, Korra snuck up behind Naruto and tackled him into the water, a minute later Naruto came up, "WHO, WHAT, WHERE?" He shouted as he looked for his attacker, who just then popped out of the water in front of him, with a smile on her face. "Hey there." She said up close to Naruto, his eyes widened at how close she was, and also what she was wearing... and was also covered in water.

Asami was watching the whole thing from shore, she was trying not to burst out in years from laughing too hard. Naruto had no idea what to do, he was never this close to anyone before, let alone his girlfriend, so he did only what the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja would do, make out with his hot girlfriend. When his lips crushed onto hers she was shocked but quickly went with it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her wast. BEST IDEA EVER! Naruto thought to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later the team where sitting out and looking out towards the city. The couples where sitting together and had looks of bliss on all their faces. Bolin on the other hand had fallen asleep with Pabu on his stomach. Korra kept stealing glances at Naruto without him noticing. Wow, muscles, lots of. Korra thought to herself with a blush on her face. Naruto was also doing the same thing with Korra, although he wasn't looking at her muscles. Meanwhile Asami leaned over to Mako's ear, "By the way, you owe me ten Yuans." Mako looked at her, then his friends who where currently snuggled against each other, "Damn, Tanhno you screwed me over."

**AN: This one I got from the original show's episode. Got another one on the way, it'll be up by tomorrow at the latest. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, fallow and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10 Parents

Chapter 10: Parents

**AN: I've been meaning to do this one for a while. It's the one thing that every teenage guy fears, meeting a girlfriend's parents! (Belt from the croodes) DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**But like I said this has been in the works for a while, so I hope I did a good job. Thanks!**

Korra and Naruto where at the docks waiting for the next ship to dock. Last week Korra revived a letter from her parents that they where planning on visiting republic city in a few days, after reading the letter she was ecstatic, Naruto on the other hand was nervous as hell. He briefly meet her parents when they went to the South Pole to try to restore Korra's bending, but he never even had a conversation with them.

Korra was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. She missed her parents deeply and could not wait too see them. She was walking small circles to try to calm herself down, but then she noticed that Naruto had a nervous look on his face. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Hey don't worry they'll love you." Korra whispered in his ear, "As much as I love you?" He asked jokingly, "I hope not." She replied in a joking manner. They both leaned in to kiss, but where interrupted by the sound of a horn blaring Korra immediately turned to the boat docking. "THERE HERE!" Korra shouted.

After docking Korra was waiting alongside Naruto for any sight of her parents. Korra then tugged on Naruto's sleeve and pointed into the crowd. Then he saw them. The man was fairly tall with a good amount of hair on his chin, and was dressed in a water tribe parka. The woman was a few inches shorter than he was but went up about to her daughter's hight. Korra ran up to both of them and managed to wrap them up in polar bear dog hug, "Mom! Dad! I'm sooooooo glad your here. I missed you guys." Korra said with happiness in her voice, "Korra. It's good to see you sweat heart." Her mother said with love in her voice, "Korra, I missed you too but your starting to hurt me kiddo!" Her father said with a smile.

Naruto was standing off to the side, he was happy that Korra was able to see her parents, but he was still nervous about meeting them. Korra was reeling her parents about going to the pro bending arena when she noticed that Naruto wasn't with her, she turned to see him off to the side with not knowing what to do with himself. She excused herself from her parents and went up to Naruto, "Come on they want to meet you." She said as she began to pull Naruto towards her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Naruto, he's a good friend of mine." Naruto was relived, A few more moments of life!, he thought to himself, the man walked up, dammitn I'm dead!, "Nice to meet you son." He said with a smile and hand extended, Naruto gladly took it, "Nice to meet you, you know formally." He quipped, Tonraq smiled at the boy, (that's what is name is, I have no idea how to pronounce it) Naruto was surprised, back home people never showed him this amount of kindness.

Senna walked over and instead of a hand shake she pulled him into a hug, "Glad Korra has friends like you to help her." She said with kindness, "Glad I was able to help her." Naruto replied. After finding their bags Naruto created shadow clones to carry them, leaving Korra able to talk to her parents. "So, how exactly does do that?" Her fater questioned, "It's kind of like magic, well that's how I see it, he tells me it's about using something to do with energy in his body, but other than that no clue." Korra responding with a thoughtful expression, "So are you two close?" KHer mother asked, "Um," Korra struggled, how to tell them? "Yea, we're vary close." She answered, "VARY close?" Senna asked with interest, Korra thought a moment before responding, "Yes." Korra said in a quite whisper. Her mother gave her a huge smile, "Sweetie! Oh I'm so happy!" Hermother declared. Tonaq, who heard everything asked, "So what does he do?" He asked, Korra just smirked, "We'll..."

After telling them about how Naruto and her met and such, Naruto was behind the family, smiling how Korra was able to enjoy time with her parents. Soon they reached the island and Korra showed them to their room. Meanwhile Naruto was resting on the couch, after carrying luggage for a while it wore him out. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heated footsteps, he sat up to see Tonaq with a smirk, "Sorry for all the luggage, but Senna has a thing about packing." He said, "It's no problem, I've had to do worse." Naruto replied, he was nervous, his girlfriend's father was here, with Korra nowhere in sight, "Look I'm not gonna lie, I don't like the idea of my daughter having a boyfriend," Tonraq began, "but I see that you make her happy, and that's all I want for her." Tonraq finished with a smile. Naruto was both relived and shocked, he really didn't expect that, "Thanks but to be honest, I thought you came here to say 'hurt my daughter and I will skin you alive" or something like that." He sated, the father just laughed, "To be honest, Korra is a lot more intimidating than I am!" Naruto smirked, "Yea, she sure is."

**AN: This one was vary hard, there really isn't all that much about her parents. BTW if I spelled their names wrong please, don't be afraid to tell me so. Remember to fallow, review and favorite. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dancing

**AN: Had to get to this one eventually.**

Naruto was nervous, vary vary vary nervous. He was a shinobi, a ghost, a assassin, a warrior, he was trained in all this. But he never was good at parties, he hardly ever even been invited to parties, which is why it surprised him when Korra told him about a banquet in her honor. "Tenzin, I gotta ask, do they, you know... dance at these sort of thing?" Naruto questioned the master, "Most of the time yes. Why do you ask?" Tenzin questioned, Naruto immediately slapped a palm on his head, "Because I have never danced in my entire life." Naruto stated as he put on his dress shirt, "Well I'm sure that Korra will understand." Tenzin said reassuringly, "I told her, and said just to trust her, and I do, it's just..." Naruto trailed off, "Your nervous about embarrassing yourself." Tenzin finished. Naruto nodded, and decided to just get it over with.

Korra was waiting alongside Pema in the living room waiting for Naruto and Tenzin to meet them. "By the way, who's watching the kids?" Korra asked the mother, "One of the air acolytes take care of the kids whenever we're unavailable." Pema explained. Just then the door opened to reveal Tenzin wearing his formal cloths (they are all wearing the ones from the show). Korra looked over his shoulder to see Naruto enter, he wore a light orange dress shirt with a black jacket buttoned up right to his chest, with a matching pants. Damn, he cleans up vary nice. Korra thought to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The four where walking towards the banquet hall, when Korra whispered to Naruto, "Don't worry, I got you." With a small giggle. As they entered the hall they where greeted by many city officials, Naruto slipped off to the side and watched. "Hey Naruto!" He heard, he turned to see Asami with Mako, "Hey guys, you two get invited too?" He questioned, "Yea, why aren't you with Korra?" Mako asked, Naruto simply pointed to the dance floor where Korra was dancing with Bolin. "Ahhhhhhhh I see, Asami could you give us a moment?" She nodded and left to check out the snacks.

"So, can't dance?" He asked, "That obvious?" He asked, Mako put an hand on his shoulder, "Don't feel too bad, I was the same way." Naruto's head snapped up, "How did you get over it?" He questioned, "Easy, I just let her lead the way." He answered. It suddenly clicked in Naruto's head, "Thanks Mako." He said as he headed off to find Korra.

Eventually he found her talking to what appeared to be in a conversation with a diplomat, "Thank you, councilmen Zen but, I am currently unavailable, thank you for the offer." She said awkwardly. The man nodded in understanding, Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to him and gave him a look of relief, "Thank the sprits it's you." Korra said with an exasperated look, Naruto smiled and raised a eyebrow, "Now was that old person harassing you?" He asked in a teasing manner, "No worse, he was trying to set me up with his grandson." She said with a deadpanned look. Naruto held back a chuckle, "We'll talk about that later, right now I want to dance with my girl." He said as he wrapped his arms arms around her waist, and lead her to the dance floor, "Don't worry, just fallow my lead." Korra said to him, he pulled her close and whispered, "Always."

**AN: And done! I've never danced formally danced before so I really wanted to hold off on this one, but I figured you guys would want it. Anyway I've been meaning to ask this. I have been meaning to wanting to wright more mature content. I want to get all of your opinions on the matter, but I will continue to write clean stories until I get some feedback on this. Don't forget to fallow, review and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12 accident

Chapter 12: Accident

Naruto was bleeding, a lot. The fox was healing him just fine, but he was still in pain. His vision was getting better but still had a ways to go until he was able to get up, the last thing he had heard was, "I'll kill you!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto awoke in his room with bandages across his chest, and a pain in his abdomen. The door opened to revel Jinora there, "HOLY SPIRTS! MOOOOOOOM!" She yelled, Pema appeared at the door with a look of concern on her face, but was relived when she saw Naruto up, "I gotta say, you heal fast." She said as she helped him off the bead, she turned to Jinora, "Go get you dad sweetie." She obeyed and ran off to find her dad. "Pema,ow!" He said as he stood, she quickly put him back down onto the bed, "uh, thanks, now what happend?" he asked the woman, Just as she was about to answer Tenzin appeared at the door, "I'll tell him." he put simply. She nodded and exited the room, "Tenzin for the love of Kami tell me what happend!" Naruto angrily asked, "You where attacked." Then it came back to him.

He and Korra met in the park for a date. When they went for a walk they where attacked by anequilist rebel. He was alone wand went straight for Korra with a sword, but Naruto took the hit. "KORRA! Is she alright?!" he questioned the master. He looked down, "Well yes, and no." this confused Naruto, Tenzin noticed this and explained, "She wasn't hurt at all," the boy relaxed, "but there was an... accident." Naruto was at full attention, "She went into the avatar state and... she... killed him." Tenzin finished depressingly. Naruto was in shock, Korra couldn't... but all the other avatars would. "Where is she?" he asked, "She's been in her room for the past few hours, but-" he didn't get to finish, Naruto was already gone.

Naruto rushed to her room running atop the roof to get there. When he made it to her door he knocked when no one answered he began to worry. When he knocked again he heard a muffled noise conning from inside, he opened the door. "TENZIN FOR THE LAST TIME I-" she stopped when she saw who was at the door, and jumped out if bed and into his open arms, "Oh spirits...oh spirits... thank you spirits." he heard her say.

After calming her down he got a good look at her, her eyes where red and puffy, she had a look of sadness on her face, and she just didn't seem at all relived. "Tenzin told me what happened." she looked at him with shock, He knows?! Naruto just sat her down on the bed and joined her not a second later, then she broke down.

She began to cry and whimper, all that Naruto could do was just hold her close and let it all out, "You must hate me." Korra said after a few moments, Naruto shook his head, "No, not one bit." she was about to correct him but he put a finger to her mouth, "Do you remember when I was telling you, Mako, and Bolin about my wepons?" she nodded, "Look, taking a life is never, ever, easy. You live with it for the rest of your life." Korra began to tear up, "But you did the right thing, it's not always the best choice to make, but you did the right thing." Korra looked up to him, "There was this guy, Kakuzu, he was a s rank criminal, he even killed one of my teachers. Eventually we fought, and there was only one of us standing at the end of it. I didn't want to but he left me no choice, and I remember that because somehow I'm still alive and he isn't." Korra looked him in the eyes, "I... I think I feel better now." she said, whipping the tears off her face. Naruto smiled, "That's my girl."

AN: A little dark fanfic but it had to happen sooner or later. Anyway thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Birthday

Chapter 13: Happy birthday!

The October air sent a chill up his spine. It had been a week since the accident at the park and Korra was back to herself a few days later, although Naruto's wound demanded that he stay on the island until it is fully healed. So he wasn't allowed to leave the island, even for the task force. So with literally nothing to do he decided to find Korra.

After searching for half an hour he found her in the meditation patio, cross legged and glowing, wait, glowing? As Naruto got closer he saw that she as in the avatar state, approaching carefully, he was about to lay a hand on her when suddenly the glowing stopped, she saw he had a questionable look on his face, "What? Can't a girl go into the Avatar state without something blowing up?" She asked jokingly. Naruto just smiled and kissed her, Korra was a little taken back but fallow end suit immediately. After a good five minutes of this, she broke off, "I almost forgot, Happy birthday!" Naruto was surprised, "How did you know?" He asked with joy. Korra gave him a look, "Secret." Naruto got the message, I'll tell you when I feel Ike it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra was leading Naruto up to the house by his hand, "What's is so important?" he asked, "Just come on!" Korra said, soon they where at the front door. Naruto opened it and suddenly he was greeted with a room full of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Once his eyes adjusted the light, Naruto saw that everyone had come. Naruto was shocked, he never had a party thrown for him before, so he really was surprised. One by one each of his friends wished him happy birthday and presented him with a present. Mako and Bolin got him some padding from the bending arena so that he could train while his injury healed.

Tenzin and Pemma got him new cloths, witch contained a new black jacket that had an orange line horazontaly across the chest, witch came with white pants. "I love it!" Naruto said with excitement. The airbending kids where next, "We thought a super hero needed a cape!" Meelo said, when Naruto first showed his abilities the kids called him a super hero, it had been the family joke ever since. "But I managed to convince them that this would be better." Jinora stated, when Naruto opened the box he saw a orange cloak with black flames at the end ( imagine the cloak that he wore during his fight with Pain but orange) Maruto grabbed all the kids in a hug, "Thank you, squirts!" said with happiness.

Asami was next, she simply pulled out a picture from her pocket, on it was a mother cycle with the swirl on his arm on the side of it, "I thought that all that running around the big city would tire you out." Asami said jokingly, "Don't worry, I'll teach you to drive." the girl put. Although the idea gave Naruto a feeling of dread, he had been in a car with her before, I'm not gonna live past the first lesson. Naruto thought to himself but thanked her nonetheless.

Lin was up next, "Took me a while, but I managed to make these for you." Naruto took the present, when he opened it he saw to short swords, both about the length of his arm, "These ate vary rare, if I remember correctly your supposed to wear them across the back of your wast." Lin explained, Naruto tried them on and felt that they where perfect, he did what would kill most men, he gave Lin a hug. Which got him a good him in the arm from said victim.

Korra went up to Naruto and whispered, "I'll give you my present later." this gave Naruto all shorts of ideas, none that he would ever say out loud. Soon the cake came, a chocolate on chocolate cake, with the hidden leaf symbol on the top. "Make a wish, make a wish, Make a wish, make a wish!" Ikki repeated, Naruto thought for a moment and blew out the candles.

After a while everyone was enjoying themselves. The adults where conversing and everyone was playing with the kids. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Korra standing over him, "Come on." Ashe said, "Why?" Naruto asked , "My present." Korra explained with an smirk. She lead Naruto outside. When they got far enough away from the party she turned to him, "What did you wish for?" she asked, it caught Naruto off guard, "I wished to see the leaf one more time why?" Korra looked like she was ready to burst from excitement, "Because I can make it happen." she answered with excitement in her voice. Naruto was shell shocked, "Wh-, how?" he stuttered, "I was talking to Aang and he said that he could do it, I just need to enter the avatar state and he could take care of the rest!" Naruto was speechless, but the more he thought about it the more he realized what would happen, "No." Korra looked at him like he grew two heads, "Naruto, what do you mean? You wanted this." Naruto looked down, "Yea I did. But I... I don't want to be anywhere, in the universe without you by my side." he finished. Korra looked at him with compassion, he was willing to never see his home if it meant not being with her, "Naruto... I, I can't... Spirits, I LOVE YOU." Korra spoke with tears in her eyes and pulled him into a hug and kissed him. "By the way, I would go with you." she whispered into his ear, Naruto slapped a palm on his forehead, Of course you idiot! Naruto groaned at his stupidity, "But I am touched by the idea nonetheless." Korra finagled with a smile. Naruto returned it and kissed her again, "Come on, lets tell everyone else.

AN: I have been planning this one since I began this story. I hope I did it right. Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment!


	14. Chapter 14 I'm coming home pt 1

Chapter 14: I'm Coming Home part 1

His bag was packed, he had his new swords, cloths and equipment all ready. When Korra and him told everyone else about the trip to his world, they where all shocked.

Flashback

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone said at once, "Naruto! Why would you want to leave?" Jinora asked him while hugging his leg tight, trying to make him stay, ""Will you let us finish? Sheesh." Naruto said. They went on to explain that it was just a short visit and they would be there a day or so, by then the kids had let go of Naruto's arms and legs. "Korra, are absolutely sure this would work?" Tenzin asked with concern, "Of course." _

End Flashback

Naruto made sure he had absolutely everything he needed. "You look a little nervous." said a voice from behind him, Naruto turned to see Korra standing in the doorway, "To be honest I am. They haven't seen me in like, a year." Naruto replied, "Not that I didn't like how I spent it." he added with a smile. Korra walked up to him and gave him a kiss for reassurance,"It's gonna be fine, Tenzin is coming with us, I'll be there, and besides I'm sure they missed you." Korra said. "Well... it's not that I'm worried about," Korra raised a eyebrow, " I'm worried about, well you know how sometimes I say stupid things without thinking?" Naruto asked, "Yeaaaaaa?" she asked with concern growing, "I... usually get hit vary, vary, VARY, hard for saying things like that." Korra scoffed, "Like how I smack you in the arm when you get on my nerves?" she asked with a growing smile, Naruto started rubbing the back of his head, "I'm talking like how Sakura used to hit me, going through walls kind of hit." He explained. Korra got the look of understanding, "But, and this is a big but, you can't hurt them." Naruto finished, Korra looked surprised, "So you want me to stand by and watch as my boyfriend gets his teeth knocked out?" Naruto nodded, "Just this once." Korra said, "But, I want something in return." she said with a purr in his ear, "Oh, anything my love." Naruto said with a fake gentlemen accent. "I'll tell you later."

"Please daddy!" Jinora was begging her father, "As much as I want to, no." Tenzin replied, Jinora's face dropped, she had been asking to go with them ever since Naruto and Korra told them about it. "Bu..." "No buts, I'm not sure what we'll find there and I don't want you to be in any danger." he said with a firm voice.

Naruto and Korra where waiting for Tenzin and decided to pass the time with their favorite activity, making out. Korra was leaning on Naruto's chest while Naruto was leaning against the wall. This carried on for several minutes until they herd an cough, they broke away to see Tenzin, "Sorry to... break up the moment, but I think we should get going " the airbending master said with embarrassment on his features. "Alright, but a word of warning," Naruto started, "some people where I'm from can be a little, strange." Naruto said with caution. Korra scoffed, "Yea, walking on walls is perfectly normal here." Tenzin even snickered a little, "No I mean, varry, wired, like physically wired looking." Naruto said emphasizing the word physically. The two nodded in understanding.

Once making sure they had everything that they needed, the three gathered in the pavilion. Korra closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds her eyes started to glow. But not just her eyes, but her whole being began to glow, soon it enveloped all three of them. Once it died down, they where gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto said as his head began to clear, when he look around he saw that Tenzin and Korra where having similar headaches and also they where not on the island anymore, instead they where in a lush green forest, but what really stood out was the giant gate they had landed in front of. The two jonin at the gate where shocked, "What's going on? Where did you guys... wait. Are you Naruto Uzimaki!" Korra and Tenzin looked at the blond. "Uhhhh, yes?" Naruto said nervously, What did I do? He thought to himself, "Oh man! Listen you should get to the hokage's office right away!" the man said. The two guards helped his two friends up, though he kept his eyes on the one who helped Korra up.

As the trio made their way to the building Korra and Tenzin where amazed by the sight of Naruto's home, the sheer amount of buildings made republic city seem small. Soon they made their way to the office door, just before entering Naruto stopped them, "Now, Korra remember our deal." he said with a toying voice, Korra merely pouted and stuck out her tongue. Naruto entered and Korra and Tenzin had to do everything in their power not to let their jaws drop at the mere sight of the lady Tsunade, "Hey grandma!" Naruto said. The hokage looked up to see the blond who went missing a year ago, Korra expected a heartfelt reunion. Not Naruto getting punched in the face, through the door and into the hallway, "YOU DAMN BRAT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LEAVING LIKE THAT?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto felt like he got hit by a car, a car that is 90 something years old but looks like a 40 year old. As Naruto's vision came back to him he could tell he was in trouble, he was in a hospital bed, the worst things to wake up in. Naruto turned his head to see none other than Korra in a chair with a look of pity, "Crap, she hit me through a wall?" Naruto asked, Korra smiled as he regained conciseness, "Yea, and was yelling at you for like 10 minutes." "That sounds like her." he replied getting up form bed. "By the way, you could have warned us about... you know." Korra said gesturing to her chest, "Yea, she uses a special type of transformation to look that way." Naruto explained, Korra nodded in understanding, "Come on, some people want to see you." she said as she lead him to the door.

AN: This was vary hard to write. I was trying not to mess this up. And I am pretty sure I'm the first person to do this so yes go us. Any who sorry for the long wait, the next part should be up ASAP! Don't forget to fallow comment and review! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Coming Home pt 2

Chapter 15 I'm Coming Home part 2

Korra led Naruto through the halls of the hospital, once they got to the door Naruto stopped. "Nervous?" Korra asked with concern, "Just nerves, I can do this." Naruto said with confidence. He opened the door to see a whole room full of people. He was rushed by everyone. "Oh kami, Naruto your back!" Sakura exclaimed, Saskue gave him a hand instead of a hug, much to Naruto's comfort, "Glad your back dobe." he said simply.

As he was greeted by everyone in the room Korra and Tenzin stood back, "He looks happy." Korra stated, "Indeed he does." Tenzin said with a smile. "So where the hell ya been?" Neji asked his comrade, he went on to tell everyone about what had happened during his time in the other world, Amon, the "bending revolution", Korra losing her bending and getting her back, and etc. but left out the recent events of him and Korra's relationship. "The monk guy told lady Hokage about you getting caught up in some war or something but nothing like that." Kiba explained, "So Naruto now that your back I guess you want a get out on a mission huh?" Kakasi questioned his student, Naruto looked down, "About that, this is just a visit, I'm staying in the other world." he stated with seriousness in his voice.

Everyone went silent, then everyone broke out in protest, "You can't just come here and drop by to tell us you aren't staying!" Ino protested, " Naruto man, this is your home, you can't just abandon us!" Choji exclaimed, "Yea, a home where people attack a kid on the streets!" Korra said in response. Everyone became silent at this, Naruto gave her a look that said, _you said it not me_. "Look I get that this is Naruto's home and everything, but he told us about all the shit he's had to go through to get people's respect. And even then he was hated by a good amount of people," the rookie 9 looked down, "he's a good guy, and if it where anyone else, they probably wouldn't even help any of you!" Korra said with a little anger in her eyes. Everybody in the room took this in, "She's right." Tsunade of all people spoke up, she turned to her fellow blond, "You've done a hell of a lot more than your share brat, I think we owe you at least this." she finished with a sad smile. All the ninjas seemed to agree.

Naruto looked relived, he just avoided a big argument, "I don't know about you guys, but I say we give him a proper send off tonight!" Lee exclaimed ( sorry I just would not type all that power of youth crap that he says) everyone seemed to agree to this. The room emptied out and decided to meet at Iciraku's that night. Team 7 stayed behind and decided to catch up a little more. "So Korra the knucklehead didn't get himself to banged up did he?" Sakura asked the Avatar, "Just a few bruises but nothing much, don't worry I kept him in one pice." Korra said to the pink haired girl.

She had to admit, when Naruto first told her about Sakura she wanted to tear her a new one, but when waiting for the blond to wake up she got to know the girl well. "By the way, I know it's none of my business but when you stuck up for Naruto back there it seemed like there was a bit more than just friends." she said eyeing the girl, "Yea, me and him started a couple months ago, don't regret a minute of it." Korra said with a growing smile. Sakura on the other hand was mildly shocked, _I'll be damed, Naruto found a girl!_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke where talking, "So what's new since I left?" Naruto asked curiously, Sasuke replied, "Not much, no big threats, no evil organizations, nothing." Naruto nodded, "So how are you guys doing?" he said as he gestured to Sakura, "Oh yea, me and her started a relationship." Naruto just deadpanned, "And that's not new?!" Sasuke just looked at him, "Been a year dumbass." the raven haired boot replied.

Korra decided to toy with Naruto since she thought it was well past time to embarrass the blond. She walked up behind him and jumped on his back with a "oomph!" Sasuke looked surprised, an exotic looking girlfriend, wanting a piggyback ride? "Comfortable?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone, "Yea actually, I like it up here." Korra replied. Naruto suddenly disappeared with a thing of smoke and Korra fell and landed on the ground, "Ow!" Korra yelled, Naruto was right beside her, "Sorry, but you left me no choice." he replied, Korra gave him a pout, Naruto sighed and picked her up in his arms, "Better?" he asked, Korra leaned on his chest, "Much." Sakura watched the scene before her and smiled, _You got a keeper there Naruto_.

**AN: Alright got this part done. Now listen, I want to know if you guys would like me to add more mature content, language and whatnot, but not all the chapters shall contain these. Now would you kindly, review, comment and fallow.**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Coming Home pt 3

Chapter 16: I'm Coming Home pt. 3

To say that Ichiraku had expanded would be an understatement. It was now three times as big as originally was, and seated as many people, Korra had tried ramen before but Naruto boasted that they had the best ramen on the planet and that she needed to have to before she died.

As the rookie 10 and guests walked into the ramen restaurant Naruto walked up to the counter, "Hey old man!" he said to the chef, "Old man? The only person who called me that is, NARUTO!" the old man said excitedly, after some more reunions everyone went into the party room. After everyone ordered Korra began telling some stories from training as a kid, "... so then he asks me to try to make a fireball, so when I do it gets bigger and bigger until BOOM! When I look at my firebending instructor, his eyebrows are gone!" the room bursts out in laughter.

As Korra began telling another story Tsunade walked over to Naruto, "So, Sakura tells me you have a little someone now. Is it true?" she asked. Naruto felt a blush rise to his cheeks, "Yea, so what?" Naruto asked curiously. The Hokage smirked, "Well I did bet that you would get a girl before you where in your 30s." Naruto put a look of annoyance, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto said sarcastically. Tsunade suddenly looked uncomfortable, she quickly took a sip from her flask, "Now... Naruto, I was at that age too, and... well when a man and a woman love each other vary much..." _Oh good god in heaven she's giving me that talk!' _Naruto thought to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a fun, and humiliating, party every said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at the village gates to say goodbye. Naruto decided to take Tenzin and Korra to his apartment to stay the night. Korra looked over to see Naruto with a look of horror on his face, "You okay?" she asked, Naruto jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry. But... Tsunade have me the whole 'Horrid Facts if Life'." Naruto explained. Korra gave him a look of pity and understanding, "Katara did the same to me when I was younger." Korra said sympathetically.

Soon they arrived at Naruto's apartment, as they entered Naruto was surprised to see it was actually clean, livable, and nothing was trashed. "So I'll crash on the couch, I can pull out the futon for Gramps," Tenzin frowned at his nickname, "and Korra can have the bed." Naruto reasoned, "Why don't me and Naruto share?" Korra asked, both Tenzin and Naruto gave her a look, "Sorry, forgot you traumatized tonight." Korra said.

As Naruto lay awake on his couch he just couldn't stop thinking about it, he was leaving, for good. He decided some fresh air might do him good so he went out to the balcony. As he was looking out over the village that he had spent his whole life in, he couldn't help but feel sad, "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Naruto turned to see Kakasi on his roof, "Yea," he jumped up next to him, "hard to believe that I won't get to see it again." Naruto said as Kakasi looked over the village with him. "You got a new home now, and besides, think of the things you would leave behind if if you didn't go." Kakasi said, Korra was his first thought, all his friends, a good job as head of the task force, and a lot of other things. "By the way if I don't make it tomorrow, I wanted to give you this." Kakasi said as he handed Naruto a present, "Dont open it until you get back." Naruto nodded and took the gift, "Thank you Kakasi sen-" but he had already vanished.

As Naruto entered the apartment he peaked into the bedroom to see Korra snoring lightly, with a bit of drool on her face. _I wouldn't leave her for all the stuff in the world._

**AN: Took me a while to make this one. And I am glad to say I haves tallied up all the people who want me to change the rating. And the vote is ...**

**Yes I will change the rating after I post the next chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review comment and fallow**!


	17. Chapter 17 I'm Coming Home pt 4

Chapter 17: I'm Coming Home pt 4

Naruto, Korra, and Tenzin stood at the gates. Naruto was saying farewell to his comrades, friends, mentors and teammates. "He's really gonna miss this place isn't he?" Korra asked the airbending master, "Wouldn't you? This place is a marvel, hardly any crime, teams of highly trained ninjas guarding it 24/7, it's not republic city but it is pretty close." Tenzin said, "Yea, except for the lack of cars and airships." Korra added.

Naruto had finished saying goodbye to everyone when Tsunade came up to him, "Oh please Kami, don't tell me your going to traumatize me again." Naruto pleaded with a look of fear on his face, "No I've got Sasuke to do that from now on." said man suddenly had a look of sorrow on his face, "And besides, I wanted to say that everyone will miss you." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes, Naruto nodded in understanding. After saying goodbyes, the three stood together as Korra entered the Avatar state, as the glow consumed them, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luckily this time the three didn't wake up on the ground when they came back, unfortunately this time it was in front of a few acolytes. After getting back to the house they had been bombarded with questions, mostly by Ikki, they managed to sit down to rest.

As Naruto was looking down at his present from Kakasi when korra walked up behind him and warped her arms around his neck. "What ya got there?" she asked, "Kakasi-sensei gave it to me the night before we left." Naruto explained, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Korra said excitedly, "You know it's for me right?" he asked skeptically, Korra nodded in understanding. When Naruto tore off the paper it contained a box, when he opened and looked inside he cursed out at Kakasi.

He had given Naruto the entire make out paradise collection. " Naruto! What the hell is the problem?" Korra screamed at him, Naruto now had to explain what it was, DAMIT! "Well... you see, it's well...ummmmmm." he struggled, Naruto gestured her close and whispered what it was in her ear.

When he pulled away he saw that her face was completely covered in a blush, "IT'S NOT THAT I READ THIS!" he quickly added. Korra just laughed, yea I kinda guessed. It's just, I... have some books like this." she said as her voice lowered. Naruto's jaw dropped, his girlfriend read dirty novels. "I won't tell a soul." Naruto said reassuringly, "But we need to make sure to keep these out of Jinora's hands." Korra said, they both totally agreed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a long day, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But it was over, thankfully. Now the only thing he had to deal with was keeping those books out of everyone's reach. As he entered his room two things caught his attention, one: his room looked almost like it did back home, and 2 korra was there in her pjs, " I figured that you would want to wake up to this every morning." she said shyly, "That explains the room, but why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously, Korra blushed, "Remember how I said you owe me for not beating up anyone who hurts you?" Naruto nodded, "Yea, but from what Grandma said you where laughing your ass off." he replied smugly. Korra raised her hands, "Alright, alright, but the reason I'm here is..." Korra stopped, "is that, I thought we could share the room for tonight." she finished.

After a moment of silence Naruto replied, "Yes." Naruto said quickly but loud enough that she could hear. She leaped into his arms, kissing him on the nose, "Thanks, I know that this is a big change and all." Naruto shook his head, "I thought that I at least owe you this, for all you've done. Plus it seems the most easiest way to make sure that no one tries to get you in your sleep." Korra rolled her blue eyes, "Sure thing foxboy, just keep telling yourself that." As the two laid down, Naruto stayed off near the edge, giving Korra the space of the bed, but suddenly two arms pulled him back, "Oh no, when I say share a bed, I don't mean you get the edge of the bed and I get the rest." Korra whispered into his ear. Soon Naruto found himself facing her, eyes closed, smile on his face, and his love in his arms. _Yea, I'm home now._

**AN: And they're back! With some changes on the way, for both them and the story, if you haven't already read it I will be changing the rating to M next chapter, I will not update for two days so that word can spread. That and I need a break. Speaking if witch tomorrow is the last day of school for me and I will be putting out more chapters. As always thank you for reading and don't forget to fallow, comment, and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18 Vacation

Chapter 18: Vacation

It was morning, everyone had just returned from the journey to the other world. Korra woke up to find something, or rather someone beside her. She smiled as she recalled the past nights events. Korra turned to face the blond and saw that he was still sound asleep.

Deciding to give her boyfriend a little more time to rest, she got out of bed and headed towards the door. Before she could though she felt two arms warp around her and pick her up. " Noooooooooo, I want you to stay." Naruto spoke in a childish voice, making Korra giggle, "We need to, or Tenzin may come looking for us, Naruto groaned, "Fine, but tomorrow we are so sleeping in."

As the couple sat down Korra noticed that Tenzin and Pema where cheerful, vary cheerful, "What's up with you two? You guys seem ... perky." Korra stated, the airbending master and his wife looked at the two, "Me and Tenzin decided that its about time we all took some time off for a while, we where thinking about going to ember island!" Pema said with excitement growing in her voice, Korra was shell shocked, Ember Island was known for being one of the most romantic and best vacation spot in the world! Naruto was the only one who didn't understand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After telling the city council of their plans the group flew to ember island on Oogi, Korra looked over to her boyfriend to see a terrified look on his face, "First time flying?" she asked, Naruto nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the saddle and not above or below him, "If man where meant to fly, Kami would give us wings." he said with a hint of nausea in his voice. Korra rubbed his his back reassuringly, "Don't worry," Korra whispered, " I'll make it up to you when we land." Naruto got goosebumps, not from the flying, but from Korra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After landing, Naruto was the first one off the animal's back and quickly onto the ground. After seeing where they would be staying Naruto understood why this place was the romance capital of the world. The beach went as far as he could see, the ocean was clear and beautiful, the the sky had colors red, orange, and a million other colors in between. "Now I see what all the fuss was about." Naruto mumbled to himself, "It's also where the original Gaang hid out from the Firenation during the war." Naruto turned to see Korra in the doorframe with a smile on her face, Naruto smirked, "And how, my lovely history book, did you know that?" he joked, Korra shrugged "Katara told me a lot of stories when I was young." she explained.

After a while Tenzin and Pema took the kids to go see a play, "You two can come, you might like it." Tenzin invited, Korra scoffed, "Didn't Katara tell you guys when they last saw a play?" she asked, Tenzin's grew stern, "No, they never told us anything about it. Me, Kya, and Bumi always tried to get them to tell us, but never would." he said frustrated, "Well at least you guys will see what all the fuss was about now." Naruto said from the door.

After the family had left Naruto headed back inside with arm with Korra's. "So we got the night to ourselves, what the hell do we do?" he questioned, Korra smiled and lead him to the couch and leaned in close, "I want to snuggle." she said with a purr in her voice. Naruto again got goosebumps, and laid down on the couch with Korra curling up to his chest, her face inches from his.

After a while Naruto found himself dozing off into a nap, "You know, I've been thinking," Korra started, "and I think I've found something else we could do while the family's out." her hand trailed down his chest, "Like what?" Naruto asked, his eyes getting heavier, Korra leaned into his ear, "Like what I've read about in those books that you got." Naruto's eyes shot open to see that Korra was straddling him with a seductive smile on her face.

Korra looked down at her boyfriend, the look of shock went across his face as he blushed bright red, just as she was doing, but she wanted this, and she was pretty sure that he did too. Naruto answered with sitting straight up and capturing her lips in his. His tongue licked against her lips, asking for permission to enter, Korra obliged, opening her mouth for him. Korra moaned as both tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the couch and wrapped her legs around Naruto.

******Lemon start********

"Didn't...Want...To...Tenzin." Naruto said between breaths. Naruto carried her to his room and plopped her down on his bed, getting a giggle out of Korra. He crawled overtop of her and resumed their mako it session. After minutes of this Naruto felt a tug on the trim of his shirt, breaking away he saw Korra look up at him, "Are you sure?" Naruto asked her, Korra nodded, Naruto lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt off. When the article of clothing was gone Korra couldn't help but stare, she remembered when Team Avatar went on the beach and the first time she saw him shirtless, and also how much she drooled over it like she was now.

Korra's top was next revealing bindings across her chest, Naruto was nervous, he had never even seen something like this. Korra noticed this and spoke, "Here, this may help." she said as she took his hand and placed it on her left breast, Naruto was too shocked to do anything at first, but then he gently began to squeeze it. This earned a loud moan from Korra, smirking, he lacked his other hand on her right one to and began to message both. Korra was in heaven, the sensation cased her to arch her back and give him more to grab, she then went to work on her pants, after getting those off she tried to get Naruto's off.

Looking down, he saw she was having trouble with the cloth, "Need help?" he asked teasingly, Korra pouted in response, after getting the pants off, Korra flipped them over so that she was on top and he was below, grinning she unwrapped her bindings and let the article join the rest on the floor, and the look on Naruto's face told her he liked what he saw. Naruto brought a hand up to one and placed his mouth on the other making Korra gasp at the contact.

After switching the hand and mouth's mounds, Korra decided she was done with the teasing, as she began to remove the bottom of her undergarments, Naruto fall owed suit. When they where both bare they took a good look at each other, _Holy shit! He's...very, very big! _Korra thought as she looked at Naruto's eight inch. As the two locked lips again, Korra below again, Naruto lined up at the entrance, "I've heard this hurts, are you absolutely sure?" Naruto asked in concern, Korra gave him a smile, "Yea." she said. Naruto slowly entered Korra, when it was starting to hurt she bit her lower lip and gestured for Naruto to stop. When it died down he continued, after a few thrusts Korra felt a immense pleasure begin to grow, "Oh sprits! Ddddont stop!" she said, Naruto began to go faster, and more harder.

After moments of this the pair felt themselves come close to finshing. "Naruto! I'm gonna...OH SPRITS!" Korra said at the top of her lungs, Naruto finished seconds later. The pair collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from love making.

******Lemon end********

Naruto was tired, and that by itself was something. Naruto was glad that Tsunade had given him a scroll on a jutsu that prevents pregnancy, it made sex a lot more fun. Korra looked at her lover with a smile which made him grin like a fool, "How do you feel?" Naruto asked with concern, "Sore for sure, but also filled with pure bliss." Korra said with a grin matching his. After a while the exaustion overtook them and fell into a blissful sleep.

**AN: Took me a long time to do this. And this is my vary first lemon. So does the new M rating make the story better or worse? You guys decide. Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment**, **review and fallow!**


	19. Chapter 19 Morning

Chapter 19: Morning

It was morning at Ember Island, and Naruto was in heaven. One, he got a chance to sleep in, and two, his girlfriend was atop him naked. Naruto opened his eyes and saw his most favored sight in the world, Korra sleeping.

He looked around noticing that all their cloths where on the floor, thankfully,

and it was around noon. _Crap, Tenzin has to be home right now_. Naruto thought to himself, as he was thinking up a way to get Korra into her room before the family found them she began to wake, Mmmmmmmm, morning. Korra said as she awoke, Naruto chuckled, "Actually it's more like noon, but yea, morning." Korra sat straight up, "Noon!" Korra nearly screamed, giving Naruto a clear view of her breasts, which in turn gave him a nose bleed. "Relax, you can sneak into your room while I distract the others." Naruto explained, Korra rolled her eyes, "It's not that," Naruto raised an eye, "well...you see...I kind of told Pema that I wanted you tonight so she may know what we did." Korra explained as she played with her hands and gave a embarrassed smile.

Naruto's hand connected to his face. "Well, just because she knows doesn't mean Tenzin knows." he said trying to look on the bright side. Deciding to get up from bed, Korra climbed off Naruto and got her bindings on, Naruto got his undergarments on along with.

Just as Naruto was about to head out to face the music, Korra grabbed him, "Noooo, not yet," Naruto smiled at her sense of humor, "Fine, then what?" Naruto asked, Korra thought for a moment and smiled. "Well if we both kind of smell like... you know," she said with a blush, "we should take take a shower." Korra finished with a devious smile. Before Naruto could say anything, she had pulled him into the bathroom and locked lips with him.

No lemon this chapter, I promise!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a shower, getting dirty, and another shower, they felt they were ready for what they had to say. But found that that wouldn't be an issue. Tenzin was outside with the kids, teaching them a new bending technique , and Pema was on the couch with Rohan. The mother looked up to see the pair, "Sorry it took a while to get back guys the play was A LOT longer than what we thought." Naruto and Korra where relived, so much so they both let out breaths of relief. "So how was the play?" Korra asked, Pema's face gained a look of horror.

After telling the two about the play, Naruto decided to go see Tenzin to ask questions about the play, mainly just to annoy him. Pema pulled Korra off to the side, "So, what did you two do that needed the rest of us out of the house?" Pema asked with an questionable look, "Me and him just wanted to have the night to ourselves." she said with a rising nervous feeling, Pema looked at the girl with confusion, but managed to put two and two together, "OH! Well...um...I...uh... hoped you both had, fun." Pema said with embarrassment dropping off every word, nodding Korra said, "Yea, we did."

And that was the last they spoke of it.

**AN: Sorry if this was a little short. By the way, I've been thinking and I would be willing to look at some ideas that you guys have. I may do them if I see something I like. Anyway one down, infinite more to go! Don't forget to review, fallow and comment!**


	20. Chapter 20 Naga

Chapter 20: Naga

"Good girl, now put him down." Korra commanded her sprit guide, the dog obliged, dropping Naruto at her feet, "Stupid fur-ball!" Naruto said as he got up and dusted his pj's off. Naruto had woken up to see the polarbear dog's head in his window and garbed him. Naruto was about to give Korra an earful of what he thought only to see that she was on the ground laughing her ass off.

After a good ten minutes of laughs, Korra got herself together to see a vary angry Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SENDING YOUR PET TO FETCH ME OUT OF BED LIKE A FUCKING CHEW TOY!?" Naruto shouted at her, Korra looked a tad hurt, "Sorry, I taught her how to retrieve people and I thought it would be funny." she explained, Naruto's expression softened, _She was just trying to pull a prank. _He suddenly pulled her into a hug, "Awwww, you just tried you first prank, I'm so proud." he said with humor in his voice.

Korra smile and returned the embrace, "Besides if anything I'm mad at Naga." Naruto finished, Korra raised a brow, "Why Naga?" she questioned, "Easy, she hates me." Naruto said as though it was common knowledge. Korra looked at him shocked, her dog hated Naruto? "Since when?" She questioned, pulling away from him, "Since dogs started killing foxes." he said with a deadpanned expression.

Korra was about to retort but stopped herself, when she thought about it, they where mostly just aquatics, whenever she offered him a ride on Naga he would just trail behind, or whenever she would play with the dog he was nowhere to be found.

She decided to fix that. Korra walked over to her friend and brought her to eye level, "Now listen, Naruto is a good guy and I like vary vary vary much, now please be nice to him." Korra said in a childish voice. Amazingly the dog nodded and seemed to understand, Naga walked over to Naruto got really close, and gave him a big lick across his face. Korra was standing off to the side, smiling at her victory, "Yay, dog slobber, but thanks Naga." Naruto said as he whipped the drool off his face and gave Naga a scratch on the head. Suddenly the blond got an idea, "Korra, come give me a kiss!" he said as he walked towards her, "EWWWWW, NO!" Korra protested as she bean to run, Naruto turned to his new friend, "Wanna help?" he asked the dog, Naga lowered herself so Naruto could get on.

**AN: Since I haven't included Naga yet I decided now would be a good time as any. Thank you for all the reviews and comments, I will continue this story as long as you guys continue giving reviews. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21 Found out

Chapter 21: Found out

Korra was sleeping right next to her blond haired lover. The two decided to move Korra's things to his room since she spent most nights there anyways, but to her misfortune, since they returned from their vacation they haven't been able to "Share" a night like they had. But they both agreed that it was better safe than sorry.

Unfortunately, it was well past noon and Tenzin was searching for the Avatar to get training started, but not finding her in her room. So he decided to ask Naruto to help find airbending master made it to the door he then cracked the door open to see if Naruto was awake...well at least he found Korra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenzin was at the table and he had a look of shock on his face. How long? He couldn't help but wonder. Just as he was about to go talk to see the two, Pema walked in. "Honey, what's the matter?" Pema asked, seeing Tenzin's distressed look, "Pema... I went to look for Korra, and found her and Naruto in bed together." Pema had a look of horror, but also couldn't help he a little humored at the situation, "Honey, in so so so, sorry you had to walk on on ... that." she said with chuckles almost heard. Tenzin's head shot up, "You kew!?" he asked, Pema suddenly realized her mistake and blushed, "Yea." Tenzin face palmed, "They've been sleeping in the same bed, how long?" he quietly asked himself, Pema breathed out a sigh of relief, so he only knows that.

Right when she was about to explain, the couple in question entered the room hand in hand. Tenzin was not pleased, "Naruto, Korra, would you two please sit down?" he asked the two. Both looked concerned for a second, "What's wrong? Do we have a new problem?" Naruto asked, Tenzin shook his head, "No, but...you see, I went to look for Korra earlier," they both gulped, "and when I found her, well I'm more concerned where I found her." he finished with a tone of pink on his face. The two where shocked, "Look Tenzin, it was my idea and-" Korra started, Tenzin held a hand, "It's not that I'm concerned about, you see I thought this would happen and we have a part of the complex where you two can live. I just ask that you two keep what happens there to yourselves." he finished. The two looked relived,"Thank you. Tenzin we will move out things there today and join you later." Naruto said with Korra nodding in agreement.

As the two made their way to the new, larger room Korra whispered, "Finally, we have a place to ourselves." Naruto smiled and replied huskily, "Yea, lets just hope it's sound proof."

**AN: Aaaaand done, don't forget to rate and review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Hot Spring

Chapter 22: Hot springs

Korra had been planning this for the past week, and it was about to pay off. The young Avatar was leading Naruto to a secluded spot on the island, "Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Naruto asked, Korra put on a thoughtful face, "Hmmm nope!" she said, popping the 'p' and continuing on.

As they neared the spot Korra took off the headband on Naruto's head and wrapped it around his eyes, "Hey! What's the idea?" he asked, Korra pulled him into a kiss, "That. Is the idea." she said as she pulled away, she then wrapped her arm around Naruto and led him to the spot. When they got to they arrived at the hot springs she lifted the headband to reveal her project to the blonde.

Korra had thought of the idea and after she and Asami had talked about taking about taking the whole team to one in the Earth Kingdom. But Korra thought that it would be better to bring one that the team could use. So she earth bent a hole into the ground that was bout the size if of a few cars and put a level of seats around the edge of it. The only problem was that they would always need her or Mako to warm the hot springs.

As Naruto looked around he saw that Korra had been planing this for a while. The path had been worn so that it would be easier to get there, and the water gave off steam as though it was heated seconds ago. Naruto was impressed to say the least. Naruto was about to tell Korra that she did an amazing job but stopped himself when he saw that Korra was taking her shirt off, "I thought that we could be the first to try it out. Korra worked on getting the hair braids out while Naruto worked on his cloak and jacket. As Naruto was working on his pants and shoes (I would think he switched to those from his sandals) Korra, already in her underwear, and walking towards the springs with a sway in her hips.

Naruto joined her not a minute later. As Korra dipped a foot in the pool of water a moan escaped her lips, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, that's nice." she said with a purr. As Naruto stepped into the water he could feel all his muscles begin to relax, "Ahhhhhh, just what I needed." Naruto sighed. Korra began to get closer to Naruto, when she was in arms length she positioned herself atop his lap, "Little bold are we?" he teasingly asked, Korra gave him a smack on the shoulder, she leaned in and whispered, "Well, last time you got top, so I thought I might change it up." as soon as the words left her mouth he latched his mouth to hers.

-lemon start-

Korra began working on her breast wrappings while Naruto took off his boxers, Korra then stood up to take off the bottom wrappings. When she got them off Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, she pushed him onto shore so he was on his back, "Like I said, I want top." She said as she climbed atop him. She then began to message his member, getting it harder and harder.

When she was about to put it inside her he stopped her, "Seems only fair I repay the favor." Naruto wispered huskily into her ear sending shivers down her back. He then flipped them so she was on the ground and he was above, "Don't worry, you'll get what you want." he said when he saw the pout on her face. He then took a finger and slid it into her hole, earning a good moan from the girl. He began to pump them in and out faster, then slower, "DAMIT! If your gonna do it, do it." Korra said to him, she then flipped them so they where back to where they where before. As Korra lowered herself onto Naruto's member she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself.

After she adjusted to the size she raised herself, then slammed back down onto him. She went slow at first, but quickened her pace, "Oh! Sprits, it's soooooo good!" Korra managed to say. She leaned her upper body down onto his, her nipples rubbing against his chest. After minutes of this she began to move back and forth to dig it deeper into her, Naruto had begun to thrust up against her when she slammed down, sending waves of pleasure to the both of them.

As Naruto was looking at Korra he got an idea, he used whatever strength he had left to lift the two of them up. Korra was surprised by this but went on with sex. Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back, making thrusting into Korra easier, and brought his head down to play with one of her nipples. Making Korra scream in pleasure. As Naruto continued to match Korra he felt her walls tighten, "NARUTO! I'm so close, I'm gon...gonna, OH GOD!" Korra screamed as she orgasmed, Naruto came a few seconds later.

-Lemon over-

The two collapsed in exhaustion, they where both fairly new to the activity and still needed to work on stamina, but they had a lot of time for that. "I. Got. A. Idea." Naruto said between breaths, Korra looked up at him, "Why don't we maje this our hot spring, and make another one for the rest of the team." he finished, Korra nodded in agreement, "Yea, besides I don't think they'll want to to relax where our lovespot is." she said with a smile as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

**AN: Okay. Second ever lemon over with. I'm glad that so many of you have sent feedback of what you think, and I will carry on with this for a while. But there will not be a lemon each chapter, but there will be Narra every god did I just make a couple name?**


	23. Chapter 23 Mission

Chapter 23: Misson

Naruto was exhausted, and not chakra exhausted, but physically exhausted. Usually he was only like this after, for lack of a better term, having sex with Korra, but work was the only thing that had to do with it. Naruto was about to head back home but unfortunately he ran into Mako, "Hey Naruto, the chief wanted to see you." he said, Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, "Long day?" Mako asked with a smile of potty for his friend.

Naruto entered Lin's office with a forced look of attention, "Chief Befong." Naruto said with a salute, Lin just laughed, casing Naruto to do a double take, _What the hell?_ The police chief whipped a tear away, "Sorry kid, but the look on your face tells me you've worked your ass off." she said. Naruto smiled, the main reason he liked work was that he and Lin got along like old soldiers, vulgar and able to kick ass. "Look I got good news and bad news, what do you want first?" she asked with a smirk, Naruto made the thumbs up sign, "Well there is a mission that requires someone with your...abilities, and it's worth a lot of pay." Naruto's eyes got wide, "Well, how much is a lot?"

"Enough that it makes my salary look like minimum wage." Lin said with a stone face.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, "So what's the bad news?" he asked, Lin's face dropped, "It's a three month long mission and you will be in the North Pole." Naruto looked down, three months? "You have a few days to think about it, but I need an answer by next week, dismissed." Lin explained, Naruto gave her a wave as he went out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto rode the ferry back to the island with Mako in silence, the members of Team Avatar had a get together every week or so to see what the others where doing. "You alright?" Mako asked his friend, Naruto shook his head from his thoughts, "Yea just got some news." he replied, Mako looked at him with skepticism, "Your dancing around the question."

"So?"

"So, I'm your friend, you can tell me. And if you don't Korra would tell me and Bolin anyway."

He had a point, it's happened before, "Fine, I'll tell you all at once." Naruto said in defeat.

As the ferry began to dock he could see everyone else there waiting for them. This is going to be a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-so anyway, those planes that my dad used are being given to the United Nations for military purposes." Asami told the group, "Why? I mean did you see all the damage that they did, besides when was the last time we went to-" Korra started but Bolin clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhhh! If you say anything you'll jinx all of us!" he explained, Mako nodded alongside his brother. Naruto was half listening to the whole thing, Well, now or never.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned, "Lin gave me an offer today for work." Bolin eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of work, spy work?" he asked, Naruto shook his head, "Well...she told me that there's a mission that will give me a good amount of Yuans in my pocket." he explained, "What's the problem? Seems like an easy choice." Korra asked, Naruto visibly gulped, "That's the thing, I'll be at the North Pole."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT"

"For three months." he added quickly, the whole room was buzzing.

When Naruto had enough he gave a loud clap, "Look o want to know what you guys think I should do?" he asked the group, "I think you should, I mean if the mission is three months long its got to be important." Asami said, Bolin nodded, "Yea I mean, think about the pay too, I mean you could get an apartment maybe." Naruto shook his head, "It's not about that, I mean what would you guys do?" he asked the four. Naruto looked at Korra, seeing if she wanted him to stay or go, "Korra?" he asked, she had a look of sadness in her eyes, "As much as I want you to stay, which is more than you could imagine, I think you can't pass this up." she said with a smile for reassurance, Naruto held her hand as though it was a way of saying everything would be alright. So it was agreed, Naruto would take the offer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was at the docks with Korra, he had said goodbye to his friends before they got here and after prying the airbending kids off him he was ready to go. "I really wish I was going with you." Korra said as she leaned against his shoulder, while Naruto was gone Korra learned that she and Tenzin had meetings to attention for the entire week. "Don't worry, you'll survive...I think." Naruto said jokingly. Korra just gave him a weak smack in his arm. Although she gave him her blessing to leave she still didn't like it, three months without her Naruto.

He saw the look of discomfort on her face and gave her a look of reassurance, "I'll find a way to keep in touch, even if I have to send a shadow clone here." Korra gave him a smile in return. The couple noticed Naruto's ship docking, Naruto turned her head and gave her a deep kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with the other. Korra as in heaven, as sad as she was, she knew that he loved her, and that was what made her happy.

After moments of kissing Naruto pulled away and gave her one last hug before boarding the ship. After getting onto deck he gave one last final wave to Korra as the ship departed.

When Naruto got to his cabin he set his bags on the bed and went through his equipment, making sure he gotten everything. As he was going through the bag he found an envelope, with Korra's name on it. On the back it said "So you that you have something to remember me by." Naruto opened the envelope expecting a lock of hair or something Jinora told her would've romantic. But he nearly got a nosebleed when saw them, inside where pictures of Korra naked in some very sexual positions. _I really need to make sure no one sees these._

**AN: I came up with this one after hearing the song "Sleepwalking" in the Sleeping Dogs trailer. And don't worry I will still be writhing this for the rest of summer, just because Naruto is going to be freezing his ass off with polar bears. So anyway rate, review and Fallow!**


	24. Chapter 24 Birds

Chapter 24: Birds

If Naruto had learned anything from his time in the North Pole it's this, do not, whatever you do, mess with penguins. After getting to the ice palace he was briefed about the mission. Amon had put equilist bases all around the world, just in case of his death he made it so they where to continue his acts, the problem is they found one of the bases already and after the others got word, they packed up their things, scattered, and met up at different locations, so the United Nations found the bases and planned a unified strike on all if them at once.

Now was the hard part, waiting and preparing for the strike. Naruto was currently outside of the base when one of his teammates caught up with him, "Hey Uzimaki!" Kira said, Kira was the local hero of the North, she had taken down criminals, saved pets, and also was a master water bender. "So what's up?" she asked, Naruto just shrugged, "Not much really, no offense but as cool looking as this place is, there's not much to do." Naruto said to his comrade, she have him a smirk. "That's because you aren't looking in the right place. Fallow me." she said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kira led the blond out to the city limits and produced a fish from her coat pocket and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression, "So we toss a fish back forth to one another?" he asked, she shook her head, "No, now you run." Naruto gave a questionable look, "Run from what?" he asked. Suddenly the the ground began to tremble and he heard a squawking noise, he turned to see something unbelievable, a giant herd of penguins. "Them" Kira said with a cheeky smile.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him for a good half hour. But unfortunately, in the end he was swarmed by the devils and saw nothing but black and white.

AN: This one was a little harder to write, I got another one coming up later. Also I am beginning a Naruto fanfic and may be up at the end of the week.


	25. Chapter 25 Letter

Chapter 25: Letters

Korra was bored. It was that simple as it was, she and Tenzin had been called down to city hall on what was suppose to be an off day, but an 'emergency' called the members together. And it turns out that the 'emergency' was the late arrival of one of the council's children. Although she would have done the same if Naruto's ship had been late. A sigh escaped Korra's mouth as she began to think about her love, Even thinking about him makes miss the knucklehead even more. Korra thought to herself.

As the meeting dragged on Korra found that she wasn't tired at all, When was the last time I had energy to do this? Korra asked herself, usually Tenzin is trying his hardest to try to keep her awake. Well I guess that since I haven't had sex in about month and a half I've had all kinds of energy to burn. she deduced, right when the meeting was about to close a knock could he heard at the door.

After singling that the person could enter the door opened to revel a telegram boy. "Letter for Avatar Korra." the boy said, Korra, embarrassed, got up and retrieved the letter, putting it in her pocket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After sitting down on the couch and getting a moment to rest the airbending kids where on her. "Korra! What was the matter, is something wrong? Why did you and daddy need to go?" Ikki said with words coming out faster than Korra could keep track. She explained that it was just a parent worried about their kid, "Like your worried about Naruto?" Meelo asked the Avatar.

Korra's face dropped a little, Jinora gave her brother a death glare, shutting him up. Korra then remembered something, the letter. Her eyes widened in realization of who it must have came from, she took the parchment from her pocket and checked the return stamp, the North Pole. Korra tore opened the letter to see what it said.

_Dear Korra _

_I've been here for about a moth now and after checking __**everywhere**__ for a phone I decided that the old pen and paper would suffice. I'm sorry that I can't tell you about the mission until it's over but I can tell you that Iroh knows what he's doing. So you don't need to worry._

_I miss you, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the munchkins every second I'm up here and I wish I there with you right now. And on a side note, this place is beautiful (just like you) but with nothing to do this place is a little boring. Well besides the penguins, nothing really bad has happened and I'll see you when I get back._

_Love _

_Naruto_

_P.S. I found the photos you sneaked in, I keep them with me all the time. Sorry I can't give you something in return._

As Korra read the letter she smiled, blushed, giggled, and put on a sly smirk. "Korra what's wrong?" Jinora asked the lovestruck teen, "Nothing at all, I got a letter from Naruto today." the three kids's head snapped to attention, "Oooooooooh, Korra can I read it?" Jinora asked. Korra nodded and handed her the letter. Korra walked away with a smile as Jinora reread the letter to her siblings.

**AN: So I said I'd get two out and I got two out. Now I already am working on the next . Don't forget to rate, comment and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Reunion

Chapter 26: Reunion

Finally, he was back. It was a little touch and go on the mission for a bit but it was a success, and on the plus side Iroh was heading back to Republic City for shore leave which means he was able to get home in half the time, but on the down side the mission had left him with a few new cuts and bruises.

As the ship docked, Naruto was so excited that he just jumped off the boat and onto the dock. Deciding to surprise the family he began to water run to the island.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Naruto reached the shoreline of the island he thought out a plan to surprise Korra, he came to the conclusion that his best chance was to wait in their room until she came in and surprise her. Naruto leaped onto the roof and ran towards his room.

Naruto decided to put all his things away while he waited for Korra to get to his room. Just as he put the last of his things away he heard the door slide open. "Jinora what did I say abo-" Korra started but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was in her room, while being gone for three months Naruto's body underwent some minor changes, for one he was a bit bigger in his build, training in extreme conditions had done that, the other thing she noticed was the small amount of hair around his chin (not duck dynasty or anything like that).

Before he could even get a word out Korra locked the door shut and tackled Naruto onto the bed and captured his lips in hers, "Missed...you...so...much." she said between his lips, Naruto grabbed her wast and brought her body closer to his, Korra's tongue licked at his lips, begging for entry, Naruto opened his mouth and wrestled for dominance, getting a moan from Korra.

-Lemon start-

Korra grabbed Naruto's shirt and lifted it off his head, what she saw shocked her, he had a scar, from what looked like a sword, go form his shoulder to his chest, but fortunately it looked as though it was already beginning to fade. Naruto saw the look in her eyes and gave her a kiss for reassurance, "I'll be okay." he said simply, he then began to lift her shirt, "Your turn." Naruto whispered into her ear.

When he got it off he latched his mouth to a sweet spot on her neck, Korra began getting her pants off and Naruto striped her of her breast bindings, latching his hand to one and rubbing his thumb over her nipple and taking the other in his mouth. Korra couldn't help but scream in pleasure, soon she got her underwater off and flipped them.

"Me. Top. Now" she said in breaths, _Shit she is Horney. _Naruto thought, she positioned herself over his erection and slammed herself down onto him, then rised up and again, she began to pick up the pace, Naruto began to thrust upwards meeting her. After minutes of this Korra felt her walls close around as she came atop Naruto.

He then flipped them and growled into her ear, "Now, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk." This made Korra's eyes widen, _Where did this come from? _Naruto grabbed her waist on both sides and pulled her in while he thrusted into her. "**OHHHHHH SPRITS!" **Korra screamed as he violently thrusted into her. After for what seemed hours of this he finally came and collapsed onto her.

-Lemon over-

As the two lovers caught their breaths, Korra cuddled up to Naruto, "Where did the whole, 'I'm gonna do you until you can't walk' come from?" she asked him. Naruto rubbed his head, "Sorry. I had no idea what I said until it came out. I didn't actually hurt you did I?" Naruto asked in concern, she giggled, "No, not at all. In fact I really liked it." she said huskily into his ear. Naruto smirked, "Good, cause next time you'll scream so loud they'll hear you in the earth kingdom."

**AN: Hooray! The long list lovers reunite! I know this one is about more Naruto dominate and I really want Korra to have her moment, but I'll work on it. Anyway check out my new story "The Fox and The Bird" it's coming along great! Don't forget to review fallow and favorite!**


	27. Chapter 27 I'm back

Chapter 27: I'm Back!

As the first rays of sunlight entered the medium sized room Korra awoke to find a arm wrapped around her bare waist, something that they had both missed in their months apart. As she turned to face her love she took in the new features that Naruto gained in their months apart, again what really got her attention was the hair on his chin and jawline, the new scar that he gained was still present but fading away fairly quickly.

Korra then noticed another scar, but fortunately it was already about gone, a burn mark on the side of his shoulder, big enough to be noticed, but small enough that it wasn't too bad. She began to run her finger across his chest scar as though it would make it vanish. "It didn't hurt that much." Naruto said, awoken from the feeling of movement on his body, "So how'd you get it?" Korra asked with a tad bit of concern in her voice, "One of the enemies had a knife on them," he noticed the scared look on her face, "man it was a pathetic excuse of a weapon, I mean it was smaller than my Kunai." Naruto said acting offended. Korra just rolled her eyes.

Soon the pair decided to get put of bed and inform the family of Naruto's return, although as he got up and got his cloths on he noticed something off, "Korra, are you limping?" he asked with concern, the girl blushed, "Yea, I guess you really did... well you know." she said avoiding eye contact, Naruto chucked, "I can't wait to see how explain that to everyone." he said, Korra walked up to him, "Simple, I'll tell them that my boyfriend and I had a private reunion." she said with a smug expression on her face. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After getting dressed, the two made their way to the living room. When Naruto entered he was tackled to the ground by the three kids. "NARUTO! Your back." Ikki exclaimed. Naruto couldn't help but smile, "Hey! What's that on your face?" Meelo questioned, pointing to the hair on his chin, "It's called facial hair Meelo." Naruto explained to the boy. He took a closer look at it, and started to tug at it, "IT'S FUZZZY!" yelled grabbing all the kids attention. _Oh mother of holy god_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After prying the kids off him, he managed to go outside and enjoy the not ten below freezing weather, "You and those kids are something." Naruto turned to see Korra in her new outfit, "What happened to your arm things?" Korra shrugged, "It's almost fall so I thought I'd bring out my colder weather wear now." Naruto nodded in understanding. As Korra came up beside him, he put his arm around her shoulder, and she put an arm around his waist. "By the way, about the beard..." Naruto interrupted, "I'm shaving it off tomorrow, don't worry." he said, Korra let out a sigh of relief. _Good, cause kissing him with that just makes me a little freaked out. _


	28. Chapter 28 Day off

Chapter 28: Day off

Naruto was laying in the grass on Air Temple Island with his girlfriend curled up to his chest. Korra got out of work today and decided to relax with Naruto for the day. Naruto let out a breath of fresh air. After being back for a couple days, Naruto found out that in a few weeks they would be visiting the South Pole for a festival that Korra had told him about.

"I'm soooooo glad that I got the day off today." Korra said as she stretched her arms, wrapping them around Naruto's neck. Looking down he saw a playful look on Korra's face, as she leaned up to capture his lips, "HHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYS!" Ikki yelled to the pair, making them break away from their kiss.

Jinora and Ikki where standing a few feet away, "Sorry guys, we just got done with meditation and Ikki and I where going to go training." the oldest child explained, Naruto smiled and nodded, Korra on the other hand was a bit irked by her interrupted moment with her blonde. _Oh come on! I haven't seen him for 3 months! Come back...tomorrow._ Korra thought to herself. Naruto had an idea, "Instead of training, why don't you two come with the two of us to the city?" he asked the two.

Korra's eyes widened, _NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK_! She thought as the airbender kids jumped up and down with joy. "Go get Meelo and we'll get the next ferry." Naruto told the two in a whisper. They nodded and went to go find their brother. Korra looked at him like he was mad, "Naruto. What. The. He'll? It's our day off, they don't work, we do!" she explains, "I love the little guys to but come on!" she said.

Naruto stood up and offered her a hand, she graciously took it, "The only time they left the island was to go see their grandma, or flee from Amon, so I figured a day when we didn't have anything to go to would be perfect for them." he explained, hoping that it would get him out of trouble. Korra shook her head, looking at the blond she couldn't help but smile. She pulled him into a hug, "Damit, your too nice." she said and gave him a light peck on the lips. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't worry I'll make it up to you." he stated. As the three children came back Korra couldn't help but think what a good dad he could make.

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, It's E3 week and I'm checking everything out. That and I saw the man of steel movie. Don't worry I won't spoil anything.**


	29. Chapter 29 Meetings

Chapter 29: Meetings

"**AVATAR KORRA! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"** The councilor yelled towards the young avatar, "**I DON'T SEE HOW MY PERSONAL LIFE IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!"** she yelled back, as the two went on back and forth, Tenzin sat beside Korra with a worried look. It started when the councilor asked Korra if she would like his son to be her date to the winter solstice festival in the South Pole. Korra politely decided the invite, when he asked who she was going with. When told him Naruto, they began to argue.

"**YOU ARE THE AVATAR! THIS UZIMAKI BOY IS A NOBODY!**" The man said, Korra was about to retort with a few vulgar insults but Tenzin interrupted, "MAYBE, we should have a minute recess." he said, covering Korra's mouth. As the council left, Korra sat in her chair, trying to find a way to apologize to the councilmen she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the backup." She turned to see none other than Naruto with a smile on his face. Korra looked at him wide eyed, and pulled him down under her section of the table. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Korra said with panic in her voice, "I came to see if you wanted to ditch and get a bite to eat, why?" he said with confusion in his voice. Korra had a look of panic in her eyes, "Naruto, if they knew that you where listening to these meetings they could put you in jail!" Naruto just shrugged it off. "Fine. I'll just stay down here until you all leave. Problem solved." he concluded.

Korra was about to throw him out but then she heard voices from outside the door, "Fine, but after this. You. Don't. Do. This. AGAIN." she said with seriousness in her voice. As the door opened she got back in her chair and began to whistle innocently, "yea real convincing." Naruto spoke from below, earning a good kick to the ribs.

After apologizing for his actions, and Korra's remarks the council sat down and began to discuss the topics for the day. After a while Korra began to doze off, just as she was about to sleep she felt a hand graze her inner thigh, making her shoot wide awake. Looking down she saw Naruto with a playfulness on his face, Korra wanted to kick him again but felt his hand go higher up on her thigh, making her shiver.

-Yep. Lemon-

Naruto's hand trailed around the trim of Korra's pants, slowly, he began to stick his fingers past her undergarments and at the entrance to her hole. Naruto began to draw imaginary circles around her vagina. Korra was biting her lower lip, it was killing her! DAMIT! Stop the fucking teasing and do it already! she thought.

Naruto decided that he was done with playing with her. Naruto plunged his fingers into her. Korra's nails dug into the desk, refusing to let a sons escape her mouth. Naruto's three fingers thrusted slowly so not to draw attention, but fast enough to make Korra's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Korra felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Naruto continued his ministrations, just as he was about go faster he felt a wet liquid explode into his fingers. Korra, who could taste blood in her mouth by now, let out a small squeak as her orgasm took over.

-Lemon done-

Naruto withdrew his hand from Korra's core and smiled in his accomplishment.

"-and the workers union have demanded a raise to their pay. Avatar Korra what do you think ?" Councilman Zen asked. Korra snapped to attention, "Ummmnn, I'm inclined to agree." Korra said nervously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the meeting was dismissed, Korra said she was meeting Lin to look into any resistance activity, although it was the complete opposite. Looking down she saw Naruto with a grin on his face, "Okay, number one, if I catch you in this room again, I swear to the sprits that I will turn you into Befong." she said pointing a treating finger at him. Naruto nodded, "And secondly, WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" she screamed, Naruto got out from his hidey hole and stretched out his arms and legs. "You stood up for me against that one guy and you where willing to get thrown out of this place to do it. Think of it as a thank you." he said embracing her in a hug. Korra rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. As the pair exited the hall, he leaned in and huskily whispered, "By the way, you kind of owe me one." Earning him a punch to his shoulder.

**AN: I figured its been a while since I did a lemon and I felt it was due. Btw, someone asked if Korra was pregnant because Naruto didn't do the jutsu during the reunion chapter. I would think it works like Tsunade's transformation, as long as he doesn't run out of chakra it's still in place. But it would wear out after a while but Naruto would take notice. Also, one of the reviews I got at one point asked about kids, it is a strong possibility of children in the future. But as the fans I want you guys to come up with what names, numbers, and appearances they could have, (numbers as in how many). So if you guys think of something, put it in the review bow or pm me. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Happy Anniversary

**AN: YES! Chapter 30. This is a big accomplishment for me, I want to thank you all for your support, without your reviews, fallows, favorites I would have thought none where interested. Thank you!**

As Korra woke from her sleep, she noticed something odd. There was nobody beside her. When she turned, she saw a tray with her favorite foods on it. Sitting up she saw a card on the tray, she opened it and read:

_Dear Korra,_

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Enjoy your breakfast, I had to go to the station a bit early but I'll pick you up tonight at the ferry. Dress formally._

_Love Naruto._

Korra smiled to herself, it's been one year exactly since their first date and she was ecstatic about the fact. As she ate her breakfast in bed she couldn't help but wonder what the two where doing tonight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he sat down for his lunch break, "What's got you so happy?" Bolin asked. Naruto, Mako and Bolin shared a lunch break at the same time. At first it was just the brothers but they included Naruto when he started working at the police station. Bolin called it guys time.

"It's me and Korra's anniversary and I'm taking her to a nice restaurant tonight after work." Naruto said proudly, Mako looked impressed, "Same one Asami took me to on our first date? How'd you get enough money for that?" he asked in amazement. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "It took a good pice of money from that mission I went on." he said scratching his head. "So what's the plan?" Bolin asked curiously, Naruto shook his head, "If I tell, I'll jinx it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra stood at the ferry waiting for Naruto to pick her up. She then felt two arms wrap around her waist, "Hello my beautiful water princesses." Naruto said, putting his head in the crook of her neck. Said 'water princesses ' tuned to see Naruto in his formal wear once again, "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked, Naruto grinned, "All in good time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Naruto led Korra to the restaurant, Korra became a tad impatient, you could have told me where to meet you, ya know." she said, Naruto shook his head, "If I did it wouldn't be a surprise." Korra couldn't help but smile, "I doubt there's nothing else you can do that would surprise me." she said to the blonde. As the approached the corner to the restaurant Naruto smirked, "Hold that thought." he said as he covered her eyes and led her to the restaurant. When he pulled his hands away, she saw the restaurant and her jaw dropped, "So, 'nothing I can do to surprise you' huh?" he said, making them both laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the waiter took the couple's orders Korra asked him, "How the hell did you afford eating here?" Naruto smiled, "The mission a few months ago had a big pay grade. So I put some of it to good use to it." he said proudly. Korra was shocked, "That was your money, you didn't need to do this." she said. Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry I still have a lot more left over. This was actually the first thing I've spent it on." Naruto said, making it so that Korra wouldn't be mad at him.

As their food came out Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Korra's expression. Naruto ordered ramen (of course) and Korra had water tribe food. As they dug in Naruto noticed people looking their way and whispering. Seriously, this again?! I get I'm not exactly well known but come on! Naruto thought to himself, Korra noticed and asked, "Something wrong?" Naruto shook his head, "Miss. Korra please look anywhere and you will see everyone gawking that the mighty and all powerful avatar is having diner with a nobody." he said in a fake attendant voice.

Korra did look and saw what he ment, "It's not that I mind," he began, "but do they need to be so obvious about it." Naruto whispered to Korra. She rolled her eyes, "Naruto, as long your my boyfriend, or even friend for that matter, your a someone." she said planting a kiss on his lips. Earning a gasp from some people, "Does this look like a soap opera to you all or is it just me?" Naruto spoke aloud, making everyone look away in embarrassment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the pair left the restaurant, bellies full and nourished, Korra's arm found its way around his waist, and his around hers. "So, did you enjoy your evening?" Naruto asked formally, Korra scoffed, "Indeed I did and I am grateful for the invitation." she said in a high society voice Asami taught her.

As they reached the ferry Korra couldn't help but think of Naruto's gift, dinner at a amazing restaurant, walking her home, the whole nine yards. "I'm sorry." she said, looking down, "What? Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked, worried that he did something wrong, "You did all this for me and I only go you this." She said pulling a object from her pocket. When she opened her hand Naruto saw she got him a wooden fox figure, that had nine tales, "Korra... THATS AWSOME!" He said, making Korra do a double take. "It's like a little part of me." He said picking it up and looking at it, "Ya know what, keep it, that why when I'm gone, you'll have something to remind you of me." he said taking her hand and closing her fingers around it. Korra smiled, "Sure thing foxboy"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Naruto sat down in bed, Korra laid down in bed with a tired expression on her face, "Just to let you know, (Yawn) best date ever." she said, pulling Naruyo close to her. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep instantly. Naruto smiled. _Mission accomplished._

**AN: And there it is. One year from when they first started dating and look where they are now. Thank you all and don't forget to review**


	31. Chapter 31 The South Pole

Chapter 31: The South Pole

I'm about to heave if we don't land soon. Naruto thought as the airship continued southward. The airbending family took Oogi to fly to the South Pole ahead of team avatar, who was currently on a airship headed there now. Bolin looked over to his poor friend, "Not used to it?" he asked. Naruto nodded, clinging onto his seat. Asami couldn't help but snicker, "The great Naruto Uzimaki afraid of heights?" Naruto sent her a glare, "It's more like I'm afraid of falling and going splat." Naruto responded.

Korra rubbed a hand on Naruto's back, trying to take his mind off it. Just he began to relax the ship lurched forward, making Naruto grab onto the seat for dear life. Poor, poor Naruto. Korra thought to herself as the ship began docking procedure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as the doors of the aircraft opened, Naruto was the first one out. Korra and the rest trailed behind him and took notice of all the decorations, "So what's the celebration for again?" Bolin asked the avatar, Korra merely shrugged, "Beats me, only time I was let out of the compound was when I had to learn about history and crap." She said with a sigh.

As the group made its way to the avatar complex, Naruto caught up to the group and was by Korra's side, with an arm around her waist, "You okay now?" she asked her boyfriend, Naruto nodded, "I think I'm getting used to the feel of my insides doing flips." he said with a light chuckle.

As the group walked towards the compound, Naruto noticed three figures in the doorway, Korra left his grasp and recognized them right away. "MOM! DAD! KATARA!" she yelled as she embraced her parents, enveloping them all in a hug. "Sweetheart it's good to see you." Tonraq said as he hugged her back, Katara was next, "It's good to see you dear." she said to Korra. Naruto smiled as he saw Korra's reunion with her loved ones, "So your the young man that Korra's parents have told me about." Katara said as she approached Naruto, "Naruto, this is Katara, my water bending master." Korra introduced, Naruto clasped his hands and bowed in respect of the old woman. "It's a honor." Naruto said, Katara waved him off, "Please, I've gotten that for years now, call me Katara." she said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had just unpacked the last of his and Korra's bags and was now looking for Korra herself. As he walked through the complex he thought of how the time he spent in the North Pole. It was beautiful and all, but he liked how the South Pole was more simple and rustic.

As Naruto exited the compound he saw Korra riding on Naga towards him, "Hey Korra, what's up?" Naruto asked, "Not much, just getting my bearings back." she said as Naruto wrapped her up in a hug. As Korra was about to kiss him they where interrupted, "WOAH! Sorry, sorry." Senna said as she chucked. The pair pulled away blushing. Senna decided to do what her parents did, tease the hell out of their little girl, "I'm not gonna have any grand kids anytime soon am I?" she said holding back a laugh. Making both teens blush deep red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After getting away from Senna, Naruto began his search for Tonraq. After searching for a good twenty minutes he finally found him at the docks, "Ummmm, Tonraq.." he turned to the young man, "I've been meaning to ask you something." Naruto told him. Tonraq had a guess about what he wanted to ask, "Go on." he said simply, surprising a smirk, "Well, you know that I love Korra, right?" he asked, Tonraq nodded, "And, I've been meaning to so this for a while now. And..." he paused, and in one deep breath he said, "IwanttoaskyoupermissiontomarryKorra!" Naruto spoke, gasping for breath.

Tonraq put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Of course." he said, "But do you know exactly how to propose?" he asked Naruto. Naruto told about how his marriage customs are and asked if it was the same (US way of getting married), Tonraq said that he needs to make a necklace of his own and basically do the same thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto crashed on his bed. It had been a eventful day, asking permission to marry, finding the stone, getting the stone out of the wall, and making a shadow clone to take his place. Next time the shadow clone does all the work. He thought to himself. Naruto took the stone out of his pocket, on one side, it had the Uzamaki seal, and the other had Korra's family seal, ( the symbol on Tonraq's parka and Naga's riding gear, on the chest) as he was examining the necklace he heard the door open, he quickly managed to stuff the object in his pocket before Korra could see.

With a long sigh she too collapsed onto the bed beside Naruto, "What happened to you?" Naruto asked, Korra lifted her head and replied, "Stupid white lotus wanted me to show what I've learned since my time away. What about you?" she asked, fortunately Naruto prepared for this, "I've been practicing a new jutisu that I've been reading about." Korra seemed to buy it and that was good enough for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was struggling with a the tie that went with his suit. The festival was tonight and he wanted to look as best he could for his big moment. After wrestling with the tie for ten minutes he finally managed to get it on the right way, "Looking good handsome." Korra said from the doorway. Naruto turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Back at you." he whispered into her ear. Korra wore her arm bands that she wore weeks prior, her formal wear had been replaced with an actual dress, it had a fur v-neck with dark blue that went down to her ankles. Naruto liked the dress, personally he didn't have much love for the little hat that she had to wear with the other one.

The pair walked through the streets of the Southern water tribe as fireworks went off above. There was games, stalls, food vendors, and performers at every conner and everyone was enjoying it. Naruto even spotted Bolin trying to catch a koi fish with Pabu looking at each with a hungry look in his eye. Mako and Asami where dancing together in the main square with music playing. Pema and Tenzin where watching the airbending kids playing with other children.

Perfect! Naruto thought as he led Korra to a secluded spot away from the festivities, Korra noticed of course, "If your taking me to make out in the corner you could have told me." she told him with a light chuckle. Naruto shook his head, "If I did take you somewhere to do that we would be doing something other than making out." Naruto said in a huskily voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had led Korra towards the cliff side where she went after losing her bending, "What are we doing here?" Korra asked him, Naruto simply took her by the hand and pulled her towards the cliff, facing the moonlight. "Korra, I need you to close your eyes." Naruto asked Korra, who gave him a look, "Trust me, and don't open them till I say." Korra did as he said. "Korra I've known you for about two years and they've been the best years of my life." Korra blushed at this, "We've both been through alot, fights, war, friendship, and most importantly, love, the kind of love that only two people share, you can open your eyes." Naruto said, Korra opened her eyes and saw Naruto down on a knee with a blue atone in his hands.

Korra gasped out in shock, the stone was beautifully carved to have her family seal on it, "Korra, will you marry me? Pleeeeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeeeeee?" Naruto said, reliving the amount of tention. After a few moments of silence Korra cupped the sides of Naruto's cheeks and lifted Naruto up off the ice, pulled him close, and whispered, "Hell yes." and crashed her lips onto his. Naruto gestured her to turn around and he placed it around her neck, "Is it good?" he asked, Korra replied, "Perfect."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the two came back Korra caught sight of Pemma and Tenzin walking towards them, "Where did you two run off to?" Pemma questioned, Korra was smiling so much it looked like a glow was coming off her, "Naruto wanted to...uh...you see...screw it. Naruto proposed!" Korra exclaimed, both of their jaws dropped, Pemma was the first to speak, "KORRA! I'm so happy, Naruto you had better take care of her." she said sternly but with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. Tenzin on the other hand was speechless, "Gramps are you okay?" Naruto asked the airbending master, who promptly passed out.

"Mom, why is dad asleep?" Jinora asked as Naruto helped set him down on the bed, the three Airbending kids gathered in the doorway of their parents temporary bedroom, Pemma shooed them out into the living area of the complex, "That, may have been my bad." Korra said rubbing the back of her head. "Why? What happened?" Ikki asked the Avatar. Korra looked over to Naruto with a look of help, "Well, you two know why people get married right?" Naruto asked the three, they all nodded, "You see, some people can find it shocking, and they...faint." he explained, Jinora was first to speak up, "Wait, then why did dad faint?" she asked. Naruto was struggling on how to answer, if he said it like Korra did, they might do the same. As he was thinking about this, Jinora managed to put two and two together and spoke it aloud, "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Jinora yelled atop her lungs. After a nod of conformation, the three bombarded them with questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto and Korra where laying in bed with each other. "Well, got that over with." Naruto said, earning a nod from Korra. As Korra laid down and let a sigh escape her lips, Naruto looked over to her and realized that she promised him thatch they would be man and wife, they should celebrate.

- Lemon Start-

Naruto latched his mouth to Korra's neck making her moan in pleasure. Realizing what he was doing Korra began to undress while Naruto did the same. After getting her wrappings off, Naruto grasped Korra's right breast in his hand, as Korra's mouth opened to moan, Naruto captured her lips with his. Taking in her other breast in his hand, Naruto's thumbs began playing with her nipples, making Korra break away from Naruto's kiss and hive a loud moan, "Nnnnnnnnnaaaaaarrrrruuuurtttooooooo!" Korra said.

After moments of this, she finally managed to get her underwear off, Naruto noticed. Naruto in one swift movement slammed his dick into Korra's pussy, making her gasp in pleasure. Naruto grabbed Korra by the sides of her hips and began thrusting into her. Korra's moans had evolved into low screams of pleasure, Naruto began to grunt as his dick began to go faster into Korra.

Deciding she wanted control, Korra rolled so that Naruto was below her now with her on top. She put her legs on both sides of Naruto, she then lifted herself up using her thighs and them slammed back down onto Naruto. The man in question, seeing Korra's boobs bouncing in midair, graves both and gave them a good, firm, squeeze. Making Korra moan again.

Naruto then did something unexpected, he sat up so that now Korra's waist and downward where now upward and her upper back was now on the bed, "Something new I picked up." Naruto examined. He then started thrusting downward, making both of them shiver with pleasure.

"N-n-aruto I'm close!" Korra said through gasps, Naruto was about to say the same thing but came before he could get the words out, with his warmth shot into her, she to felt a orgasm take over.

-Lemon end-

Korra collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the sex, she looked over too Naruto with a goofy smile on his face, "Why...are...you...so happy?" Korra asked, catching her breath, "Just thinking of putting a sound cancelation jutisu in the house." Korra raised a eye, "What house?" she asked, Naruto smiled, "The one we'll buy when we get married."

**AN: Thank you all for your support for this story. Special thanks to Yigtero** **for their advice. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32 Snow

Chapter 32: Snow

Naruto lay awake in bed next to his fiancé, after telling everyone the good news it erupted all over the world. The Avatar was engaged. Korra began to stir within Naruto's grasp, she opened her eyes with a tried expression. "Morning." he said, Korra simply let her head fall back onto the pillow, earning a light hearted chuckle. Just as he was about to join her, Meelo began banging on the door, "KORRA! NARUTO! Open up." Naruto looked over to Korra who was already pulling a sleeping possum, you could bug her all morning and she still wouldn't get up.

Naruto reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the door and slid it open. Meelo was there standing at the door, in a orange parka which made him three times bigger than he actually was. Naruto tried his best not to laugh at the sight before him, but let out a chuckle nonetheless, getting down on a knee he asked, "What's up big man?" Naruto had started calling him that since his last birthday when he proclaimed he would be big as Naruto one day, "Look outside! IT'S SNOWING!" he said as he ran/wobbled down the hall. Closing the door behind him he went back to bed to lay with Korra when he saw she was out of bed and getting her cloths on.

"Come on! Just as I'm ready to go back to bed, your already up!" he exclaimed Korra gave him a sly grin, "We can sleep tonight, how often do we get snow?" she replied getting her parka on. Naruto was about to protest but Korra ran out the door with a smile. Naruto shook his head, _If a little smile is what it takes to make me do anything, then I am doomed_. Naruto thought as he got his cloths on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto exited the house to see the ground covered in snow, the trees dipped in white, and his breath in front of his face. Naruto turned to see Korra and Jinora building a snowman, Ikki and Meelo in a snowball fight. Pema stood off to the side guiding Rohan towards the snowman, Rohan had begun walking when Tenzin was showing the children a balancing technique, seeing him up right made him lose his balance pretty fast though.

Naruto was about to go see if Pema needed any help but was suddenly hit with a snowball, he turned to see Meelo and Ikki with more snowballs in hand, "SNOWBALL FIGHT! " Meelo yelled. Naruto was pelted with the balls of water that he had to start backing away, with smile on his face. Naruto was tackled by Korra as a snow dome came over the pair. Naruto opened his eyes to see Korra with a smirk and trying not to laugh. "It looked like you needed some back up." she said sitting up Naruto saw that Korra made it so that the ice let light into the fortress.

"Can we just stay in here for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked, Korra skooched next to Naruto, "Probably, but it would be vary boring." Korra replied, Naruto leaned in close, "I think I can fix that." Naruto crushed his lips onto Korra's, rapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer, _I love snow. _Naruto thought as he continued to kiss Korra.

**AN: I got the idea since it was raining all morning yesterday. Thanks for all the views! Don't forget to review, fallow, and favorite.**


	33. Chapter 33 Home

Chapter 33: Home

"This one?"

"No."

"This?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh."

"Same here."

Korra rolled her eyes, she and Asami had been looking at houses for her and Naruto for the majority of the day. Naruto, Mako, and Bolin had gone out to get tuxes for the wedding for the day, "I'll be home as soon as I can." Naruto told her, kissing her on the cheek as he went to get on the ferry. Sure is taking a long ass time. Korra thought as she went through the pictures of the houses.

They where all beautiful, but Korra had turned all of them down so far, "Korra you have to stop being so picky about this. Naruto showed me the budget, you have enough for all of these, and that's if you weren't the avatar." Asami said rubbing her temples. "Sorry, it's just... none of these scream 'Korra Uzimaki lives here." Korra smiled as she said her soon to be name, Asami shook her head in amusement. "So you want all the the walls to be orange and blue?" she said jokingly, earning a laugh from the both of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra and Asami where both exhausted, after six hours of searching they just couldn't find one, just as Korra was about to scream out in frustration Naruto opened the door with a expression similar to Korra's. And as Naruto saw the look on her face he visibly gulped. One time Naruto had missed date night with her and ended up sleeping on the couch for a week. "Naruto, she's your soon to be wife, you tend to her." Asami said as she exited the door, waving bye to the two.

_Aaaannddddd couch time._ Naruto thought as turned to face Korra. What he expected was a death glare, but instead got smirk and a gesture to sit down beside her, "Since you got done early, you can help me with finding a home." she said as she again begun looking through houses again.

Naruto and her went fifteen minutes of photos, Naruto spotted one in particular from the conner of his eye, "What about this?" He asked. Korra looked at the picture, her jaw dropped, the house had a older look to it, the roof looking like the ones on the island, but had a more modern look on the inside, it had about four bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, basement, attic, a garage, four bedrooms, and a huge backyard. "We could probably make the garage a stable for Naga, and all the backyard could be for training, but Asami said that the motorcycle she gave me-" but was silenced when Korra put a finger on his lips, "It's home." She said as she looked down at the picture. And a fine home it was.

**AN: I realize I may have not made it clear on what the house may look like, but I'll try to expand on that later on. Thank you all for reviewing! Please send more!**


	34. Chapter 34 A visit to another world

Chapter 34: A trip to another world

Korra was literally dragging Naruto towards the meditation pavilion, much to the blond's protest. "Korra! What is so important?" he asked the avatar, she turned and smiled, "Patience." Naruto gave her a questionable look, Korra pointed a finger at his chest with a 'Not. A. Word.' expression.

Naruto sat down in a meditative stance as Korra instructed to do so. After a few moments, Korra entered the avatar state.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes and saw they had left air temple island and where now in a swamp, "Yea, dark swamp in the dark, really feeling the romance." Naruto said looking around, Korra rolled her eyes, "It's the spirit world, not lovers lane." Korra replied. "Okay, but why are we here?" Naruto asked, "Because we wanted to meet her." a voice said from behind, Naruto turned to see Minato and Kishuna. "Ma... Pa..." Naruto couldn't even form words he was so shocked, after talking to each of them inside of the seal he never thought he'd see either one again. "When I was here last, I ran into them and they said they wanted to see you." Korra explained to her shell shocked friend. As Naruto stepped forward, he gave the two a bear hug.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-and then after we got to the South Pole I asked permission and made a shadow clone to take my place while I made the necklace. Then when I asked she said yes, still hard to believe it." Naruto said, earning a look from Korra, "What? Just a bit surreal is all." he said defensively, "Naruto, we can't even begin to say how happy we are for you." Minato said, "Plus she is someone who can some sense into you." Kushina added, "Ma!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sorry honey, but you can be thick headed at times." she said, "Wonder where I got that from." Naruto said under his breath, unfortunately Kushina heard it, and he was sent flying.

After a few moments of talking, both Naruto and Korra's forms began to fade, "Guess that's our cue." Naruto spoke sadly, giving them one final hug goodbye, Naruto pulled Korra in at the last second, she didn't complain.

**AN: This took me forever! Sorry it took so long, anyway guess what comes next, review and comment.**


	35. Chapter 35 The wedding

Chapter 35: The wedding

Korra awoke to find her bed missing a certain blonde haired shinobi. When she turned over she saw a note on the bed,

Korra,

Sorry I couldn't stay, but can't see the wife before the wedding right? Anyway I love you, I'll see you tomorrow.

With love,

Naruto

Korra smiled, tomorrow was the wedding and it was going to be 'The biggest event of the year' as Bolin said. The ceremony was to take place in the city, so Naruto decided to go spend the night with the bending brothers and head to the temple first thing in the morning (Temple sounds about right). All their friends and family where attending, even some diplomats managed to snake their way in, much to Korra's displeasure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't thank you guys enough for letting me stay here." Naruto thanked the bending brothers as carried his bags into the apartment. After Amon was defeated the city council had put aside money to have the Arena rebuilt, and a few features added such as a guest room. "No problem, least we could do for making us the best men." Mako said, "Yea besides we don't get that many guests up here, especially since we have get togethers at the island." Bolin added grabbing Naruto's bags.

"So... we have exactly 24 hours until we have to get the groom to the altar. What do we do?" Bolin said aloud, Naruto and Mako looked at each other, "Shit what do we do?" Mako muttered, Naruto began to think of things to do. He promised Korra no sparring so she'd, quote 'Not have to spend the wedding night tapping broken ribs when they could be enjoying themselves' so that was out. Radio was nothing compared to movies but that watch a few years away, even though he had urged her to put effort into the idea. Bolin's face lit up, "I got it! We stay in, order some food." Naruto and Mako face palmed, This is gonna be a long ass day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra wrapped her arms around her parents, "I'm so glad you two made it!" she exclaimed, "We would never miss this." Senna said as she and Tonraq returned the hug. As the trio made their way towards the air temple, Korra informed them of what had happened since the South Pole festival, as they where talking, Ikki and Jinora ran up to her, "Korra! When do we leave? When do we leave? When do we leave? When do we leave?" They said one after another, giving Korra a small migraine. "Girls," Senna said grabbing their attention, "The wedding is tomorrow." The girls had a look of confusion, "Then why did Naruto leave?" Ikki asked, Tonraq smiled, "It's always been bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." he explained, the girls Oooooooooooh'ed in realization, "Marriage is weird." Jinora replied, they all agreed. "I can't wait till tomorrow!" Korra exclaimed.

M

Xxxxxxx~twenty-four hours later~xxxxxxX

Korra looked into the mirror, the wedding gown hugged her curves, her hair was let down, and the vail was ready to be put down. "Honey you look amazing sweetheart." Senna said from behind, "Thanks mom, it's just... I'm a little..." she struggled, "Nervous?" her mother provided, Korra nodded, she never was good at talking about her fears, "If Naruto loves you, which we all know he does, you have nothing to worry about." Senna said reassuringly. Korra smiled, Everything was going to be fine.

Naruto was paralyzed with fear, luckily he was already at the altar. Naruto did a small jump as the organ began to play, he turned, and saw his wife to be, coming down the isle, Jinora and Ikki leading in front laying flowers upon the isle way. As Tonraq handed Korra off to Naruto he gave him a warm smile. Tenzin approached the podium, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-Do you, Naruto Uzimaki take Avatar Korra to be your wife?" Tenzin asked the blond, "I do." Naruto said, Tenzin turned to Korra, "And do you, Avatar Korra take Naruto Uzimaki to be your husband?" he asked, "I do." she said, "Then by the power given to me by the spirits, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tenzin said smiling at the two. Naruto lifted the veil and leaned in and captured her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her waist, and her wrapping her arms, still clutching the flowers, around his neck.

As the newlyweds made their way way out from the temple, some of the newspaper photographers got pictures of the happy couple as they made their way towards the car, just before they went in, Korra there the flowers behind her, which Asami had caught, both her and Mako blushed deep red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto gave Korra a kiss, "Thank goodness that's overwith, my legs are killing me." Korra said as she sat back into her seat. Naruto nodded in agreement, "We still got away to go, reception, then tonight." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows, making Korra laugh. _Best day of our lives, so far._

**AN: Here's your guy's fix. So glad the happy couple finally had their wedding! and next chapter will be up as soon as I can. It may take a while since I'm going through my other story and modifying it.**


	36. Chapter 36 The wedding night

Chapter 36: wedding night

"Holy crap!" Korra exclaimed as she and her husband entered the banquet hall. As the two made their way to the main table they where stopped for congratulations, toast and the occasional picture. Naruto turned to see Korra and Bolin digging into the food at the buffet table, Can I pick 'em or what? Naruto thought to himself.

He was still in disbelief that he and her where now husband and wife, "Guess we all have to get hooked at one point." Lin said from his side, "You still got some time, besides I hear you got someone in the department whose got the hits for you." Naruto said wiggling his eyes, Lin gave him a death glare shutting him up, "Look, after your honey moon the council would like to talk to you about something." she said, "What?" Naruto asked concerned, "No idea, but it's nothing bad I checked. Just enjoy your wedding kid," and with that Lin walked off to join Pema and Tenzin. I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. Naruto thought as he took a sip of his drink.

"Korra! What's it like to be married, huh? Do you like it? Is it fun? Huh?" Ikki asked as she bounced up and down. "Yes, Ikki I love it. And it's definitely fun." Korra said with a playful smirk. "What kind of fun?" Korra tensed up, DAMIT Korra thought, "Ikki, the kind of fun that people have in those books." Jinora explained, Korra's mouth hit the floor, SHIT ON A STICK THEY FOUND THE BOOKS! Korra panicked, "Ohhhhhhhhh. Have fun!" she said as she zoomed over to her father. "How?!" she asked the girl, who in turn gave her a big smile, "I finished reading every book on the island a while ago, and I noticed a few extra laying around, and I found those pictures you sent with Naruto to the North Pole." she explained to the completely red faced woman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was currently at his table with his wife in his arms, "So she knows about everything!?" he quietly exclaimed, Korra nodded, "Nothing we can do about it now." Naruto nodded in agreement, seeing the downcast look on her face, he gave her a small kiss on top her head, "Love you." "You too." she replied as she took his hand. Soon both of them where up and making their way towards the exit until Naruto stopped her, "One sec." Making a hand sign a two shadow clones appeared and one transformed into a Korra look alike. "You have got to teach me that one day." Korra stated as they entered their car, a present from Asami, and began the drive home. "Maybe, you just need more practice, besides at one point, I have one that I've been meaning to learn." Naruto explained, Korra gave a questionable look.

After driving for a few minutes the house came into view, after pulling into the garage, as the newlyweds entered the home Naruto saw that the fridge was full as well as the cabinets, "Sweet, no grocery shopping for a bit." Korra said pulling Naruto towards the stairs, "Yea, gives us time to do other things." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto planted a kiss with more passion than usual as the two entered the bedroom.

-Lemon-

Naruto laid Korra down on the bed without breaking the kiss, his hands roamed freely, tracing all her curves, and getting a muffled moan from Korra, who was busy fighting for dominance and also trying to get Naruto's jacket off, "It would help if you lifted your arms." she said teasingly, Naruto obliged, giving her the opportunity to both get rid of the article of clothing, both the shirt and jacket, and began working on his pants. Naruto began to unbutton her dress, "How many damn buttons does this thing have?" Naruto asked as he undid the 9th one, "Try fitting into it, it doesn't hurt, but it's tight." She said as he undid the final button and slipped out of it and threw it to the floor. Korra finally got the pants off of Naruto, it soon joined the rest of the cloths on the floor.

Naruto motioned for Korra to turn around, after which he lined his dick at her entrance, with a nod from Korra he swiftly slammed it into her, getting a high pitched moan from Korra. Naruto then began moving back and forth, increasing his speed as he did so, and grabbing Korra's waist for support. Korra decided that it was time for a change, quickly turning over, she made Naruto fall onto the bed, giving him a clear view of her breasts, "Like what you see?" she asked as guided his hands onto the mounds of flesh. Using his fingers, he brushed against her nipples, earning a deep moan from Korra, as she glided back and forth on his cock. Naruto brought himself towards her chest and took a nipple between his teeth, making Korra gasp, he then placed one hand behind her back and the other on her breast.

After minutes of this Korra felt her orgasm take over about the same time as Naruto's, after collapsing onto the bed the pair where still full of hormones, "Round two?" Naruto asked, Korra responded by pulling her legs up until they where by her head. Naruto plunged his member into her pussy, making Korra scream in ecstasy, "SHIT NARUTO! FUCK ME!" she held as Naruto quickened his pace. Soon they both came and laid down together.

-lemon over-

Korra was gasping for air, "That. Was. Amazing." she said between breaths. Naruto smiled, "And we got a week off, starting tomorrow." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Korra smiled, More time for the two of us? Awesome."

**AN: And FINALLY we get to the wedding night! It's not over yet don't worry. I still have a bunch of ideas ready to go. Please review, I love getting those. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37 The honeymoon

Chapter 37: Honeymoon

Naruto opened his eyes to see none other than Korra's sleeping form. Her body covered by the sheets he could still make out her curves. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek he rose from the bed, put on some boxers and pants and headed downstairs.

Exiting the main bedroom he walked by three other bedrooms and one of the upstairs bathrooms, thankfully the main bedroom had its own, and descended downstairs. The main level of the house also had a bathroom, also a living room, dining room, and of course a kitchen. Naruto made his way into the kitchen and roamed through the selections he had, and deciding on toast. After the bread was well toasted he began to eat. His thoughts drifted to the rooms upstairs, and if they might all be occupied at one point, Naruto shuddered at the thought of Korra in her 9 month period, I won't last three days. he thought as he took another bite of his toast.

"Whatcha thinking handsome?" a voice said from the doorway, Naruto turned to see Korra wearing only his dress shirt from the day before. Naruto smiled, "How good you look in my cloths." he quipped, Korra let out a chuckle, Korra began to fiddle with the necklace with her fingers, "I still can't believe it." Korra stated, "Me neither." Naruto said,"I love it! Don't get me wrong, it's just..." Korra quickly said, "Surreal?" Naruto provided. Korra nodded.

Before Naruto could take another bite, Korra walked over to him and plopped down in his lap, Naruto's eyes went wide, "Mmmmmmm, comfy." she said leaning into Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto laughed at his wife, "Yea, except for the part where I drop my toast." Naruto said, looking down at his 'breakfast'. Korra rolled her eyes, "A week off of work, what to do?" she said putting on a fake thoughtful expression. "Who cares? I'm focusing on the fact I don't have any missions, or worse, paperwork." Naruto said as he sat up, holding Korra's legs in one arm and using the other to keep her steady. Carrying her into the living room he tossed her onto the couch.

"Hey!" she protested, "Keep your britches on." Naruto said as he flipped the radio on, after going through a few stations he found the one he was looking for, slow dance. Naruto walked over to the now grinning Korra, "May I have this dance Mis. Uzimaki?" Naruto asked, holding out a hand, Korra graciously took it, pulling her close the two began to waltz. Korra's head found its way into the crook of Naruto's neck, "Please say it again." she asked the blond, "Huh?" Naruto asked confused, Korra pulled away and looked into his eyes, "My name. Say it." Naruto brought his lips up to her ear, "Korra Uzimaki." he spoke. Korra smiled, "Your damn right." she said as the two danced.

**AN: Yes, that was a breaking bad reference, no, I have never seen it, Yes, Walking dead is better. Please review, tv show opinions are accepted.**


	38. Chapter 38 The honeymoon pt 2

Chapter 38: Honeymoon pt 2

Korra was in heaven. Her and Naruto where halfway through their honeymoon and they've enjoyed every moment of it. They where currently on ember island, specifically, the beach chair with her head in Naruto's sleeping chest. Korra was wearing her two pice swimwear while Naruto wore his signature orange and black.

The two had decided a trip to the island was a great change of scenery from the city, especially since it was spring and the weather couldn't be better. Korra was currently reading the books that Kakasi had given Naruto, she had told Naruto that he should take a look but said that he tried once but couldn't, _"Their just smut my ass!"_ Korra thought as she finished another chapter.

Korra decided that she had enough reading for now and set the book on the ground and went for a walk on the beach. As Korra walked along the shoreline she saw that a few men turned their heads towards the avatar, who was blushing. But one actually had the guts to go up and talk to the avatar, "Hey there sweetheart, you want to hang out?" he asked with a eye quirked upward, Korra was trying her best not to laugh, "I'd love to, but I'm not sure my **husband **would appreciate that." she said with a giggle, the young man's face faltered and went back to his friends with his face looking at his feet.

Korra felt a pair of familiar arms encase her waist, "I bet I could take him on miss." Naruto said in a teasing tone. Korra put a finger on her chin, "Hmmmmm, well I should warn you, he's big, strong, handsome, a master fighter, and of course, mine." she said as giving Naruto a peck with each word, Naruto laughed as they made their way back to the beach house, "I'm flattered." he said bringing her close and giving her a kiss. "Love you." Korra said, "You too." Naruto replied as they entered the house, and where not seen for the rest of the day.

**AN: So the honeymoon is over, so many questions, what does the council want with Naruto? What's next for the couple? When will book 2 come out? Okay I have no idea for that last one, but I know the other two so nanana boo boo stick you head in dog dew.**


	39. Chapter 39 News

Chapter 39: News

"You want me to come in with you?" Korra asked as the two stood outside the council chamber doors, Naruto shook his head, "Nah, but if I'm not out in half a hour, feel free to kick the door down." Naruto said, kissing her forehead and entering the room. Korra pouted as the door closed, "I'm the Avatar, I can kick down whatever door I want."

Naruto stood before the representatives of the city, five men who represented the elements and one for nonbenders, "Umm, you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked nervously, councilmen Shen stood, "Naruto Uzimaki, we have called you here to discuss an pressing matter." Naruto gulped, _If I had a yuan for every time they said that._ Tenzin spoke "Many of the citizens of the city have put forward some...concerns, regarding your abilities." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course." he muttered aloud. Whenever he used any jutsu, people have usually pointed at him and called him 'freak' or 'monster' but on a few occasions he had been pelted with whatever they had, rocks, cans, paper (not effective), one time a tray of food, he had a few scrapes from these and whenever Korra noticed he said he got them from the job.

"Now no-one here says that it's justified, but-" "But the people who constantly throw crap at me kind of have a point?" Naruto guessed, Tenzin nodded, "But if more people with your abilities existed they wouldn't have anything to fear." councilwoman Xion said. Naruto clicked everything into place, "You guys what me to be a sensei?" Naruto asked, "A bit outdated term but yes, Tenzin has told us about your world's shinobi, we believe that this would give nonbenders a sense of security, they would have their own warriors which they can join." Xion said.

Naruto took this in, he'd be a leader of a new age of shinobi. "I...I'll need a lot of wepons, equipment, facilities." Naruto trailed off. "All yours, and if anything else is required, just ask." Tenzin said. Naruto just nodded, him being speechless and all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra was starting to get impatient, she had been standing outside the hall for fifteen minutes and was starting to contemplate barging in. Just as she was about to, the doors opened to reveal Naruto in what looked like a state of shock. "Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked with concern, Naruto fainted on the spot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"YOUR WHAT!?" Bolin exclaimed as the Krew looked at the blond in shock, the five had gotten together at air temple island and they where shocked to say the least. "I know! Complete bombshell!" Naruto said trying not to laugh at his friends faces, "Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you a bit young to be in charge?" Asami asked, Naruto gave her a look, "**This** coming from the CEO of future industries?" Naruto said, Asami smiled and shook her head, "Okay fair enough." she said defeated. "So what's first? Get some recruits?" Mako asked, "If anything you guys are gonna need a base or whatever first." Bolin said, Naruto nodded, "I guess I'll find out as I go along. BUT DAMN IS THIS AWSOME OR WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. Korra gave a pat on the shoulder, "Careful there foxboy, don't faint again." Naruto blushed as the rest laughed at his expense.

**AN: Aaaaaaaaannnnnnddddddddd boom goes the dynamite. Looks like Naruto's Hokage dream does come true! Now since I'ma lazy sumbitch I want you guys to send in requests on this, like what should be on the headband, who should he teach, what should he teach. Also I was thinking another trip to the leaf was in order so maybe he could bring some techniques and or people from the leaf. Leave what you guys think I should add in the review box or send me a pm. Reviews are welcome!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Advice

Naruto arm tightened around Korra as the approached air temple island, since having to start up another branch of shinobi in republic city, he thought some guidance would help out. Korra suggested a trip over to his world might help, "You don't need to do this you know." Naruto said as the ferry began to dock, Korra waved him off, "Yea but how many times do you get to see your home?" she asked, "Not that much, but if it's a strain on you I could just find some other way." Naruto said as they walked the path to the meditation pavilion, "Naruto." she began, "It's no stress at all, and even if it was, I'd still do it, your my husband, and I love you." she said as she gave Naruto a heart warming kiss. After breaking away Korra pulled him along, "Plus I do want to learn to punch people through walls." Naruto visibly paled,_ Everywhere I go, people want to hit me_. he thought as the entered the pavilion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Atop the Hokage monument, a bright light shines, when it dies down two figures remain, "Ugggggggggggggghhhhhhhh" Korra says, "Are you alright?" Naruto asks by her side, Korra makes the mistake of nodding which makes her headache worse. "It's fine, just...give me a few minutes." she says, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Walking to the railing atop the mountain, Naruto sees his village, it seems the same but Naruto considers Republic city his home now, turning back he sees Korra has dusted herself off and is ready to continue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's great Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed as Naruto told her the reason for their visit. "You know this comes with alot of responsibility, right? Not as much time for you and your girlfriend." she said in a stern voice, Korra tried to hold back a laugh but failed, Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head. Tsunade raised a eye, "What are you two not telling me?" she asked, Korra shot Naruto a look that said, If you don't tell her I will. Naruto gulped, "Well, It's actually good news. A few months ago, Korra and I went to the festival in the South Pole, and..."

Moments later

**"BAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!" **Tsunade exclaimed as she shook the boy back and forth, with Korra on the floor laughing at her husband's predicament. After calming her down she bid them congratulations, she handed Naruto two scrolls, "These should help, and you have better visit more often now!" she said as the two exited the tower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright you got your laughs, now lets head back." Naruto said as the two stood on the monument, Korra was still giving out a slight giggle here and there, , "We might have to take up her offer though." Korra said sitting a meditative stance, "And what would that be?" Naruto asked, a smirk tugging on his lips, Korra closed her eyes and smiled. "A little vacation home." Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "We'll talk about it." and with that a blue light consumed the both of them once more.

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to make this:( I'm getting into school and it's been a tad hard finding time to write. I also have a new story out! Check my profile to see it, it's called 'How to train your Avatars' the title sucks I know but of anyone has any suggestions let me know. Also I will be focusing on that so I may not update this for a while, sorry. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
